When Love comes to Haunt
by PartlyInsaneEvilKitty
Summary: Vivian returnes to Camelot and she's still under the love spell. Will Arthur be able to avoid her unwanted attention and keep his love of Gwen unknown? This can only mean misery for the gang excluding Morgana..because this is set just after season 3
1. Chapter 1

Prince Arthur Pendragon had been dreading this day for months, now. He would complain about what was to come so consistently that people had started to become annoyed with him.

Although everyone agreed with him, it didn't mean his whinning was any less irritating. Merlin, most of all, was fed up with him. For the past three days the young wizard was doing his best to avoid his tiresome master. However being his manservant and best friend, it was a impossible task.

As Merlin trudged across the great castle's outside corridors, he spotted Arthur in the distance. Swiftly Merlin ducked for cover behind a stone pillar.

"Hello Merlin."

He nearly had a heart attack at the mention of his own name. Luckily it was just Gwaine, who swished his swoon-inducing hair of amazingness.

" How are you friend?" Gwaine asked very loudly, smiling.

"Shhh!"Merlin hushed him with a whisper, " Arthur's nearby."

The knight got the message, " Oh, okay mate. I won't give away your position. I don't blame you. If I had to hear the princess constantly moaning and grumble and-"

"Gwaine?"

The Knight turned to see it was no other than the prince himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Arthur gave a snarky smile, telling Gwaine he was in deep trouble.

Merlin gulped, he knew that Arthur knew that he was hiding from him. However he chose not to move, in the slight hope that the prat would just leave him be.

"Uh...no one sire," Gwaine horribly covered up, " Just this pillar. Pillar and I go ways back. You know you two are a lot alike. Both of you are thick, however I think pillar's doing a better job at supporting this castle-"

"Arthur," Merlin sighed as he revealed himself to save Gwaine from digging himself a bigger hole, "do you need me to do anything?"

"Yes, Merlin. As it so happens you are my servant which means you are supposed to be serving me, rather than spending time hugging poles. I need you to polish my sword before Vivian arrives."

Raising a single eyebrow the warlock chuckled, " Trying to impress the Princess?"

Merlin would never let Arthur lived down the last time the Lady Vivian had made her first visit to Camelot nearly two years ago. Every though of that incident made Arthur cringe.

Arthur gritted his teeth, " You have a sick mind. I'm not trying to impress her. Her father King Olaf will be accompany her and I need his approval."

" That sounded ten times worse." Gwaine commented.

" Okay, That's it!" Arthur ordered, " Gwaine, go back to training! Merlin, you are to polish my sword then you are going to escort the Lady Vivian to her chambers when she arrives!"

This was the worse punishment possible Merlin could think of! He had to spend a full minute with a squeaky high-pitch brat. She'd probably insult him more in one minute, than Arthur had in four years!

"No wait, please Arthur," Merlin begged, " I was only joking. You can't seriously mean this?"

Arthur was loving this, " You have no right to complain. You only have to spend a small moment with her. I'm stuck for a month! Count your blessings. If you're ever stuck with her for a long time, then you can complain."

He grabbed his friend by the collar of his jacket and carried him off.

The Lady Vivian was no doubtably externally beautiful, but on the inside she was no better than a troll. When she arrived with her father, she was wearing a lovely red gown with gold trimming: Camelot's colors. Obviously meant to show her "love, Arthur, her devotion to him.

Her father dismounted from his mighty black steed. Gwaine and Merlin were at the front waiting for Arthur to arrive to greet them. No doubt the prince was taking his time.

"That's the Lady Vivian?" Gwaine whispered to Merlin when he saw the blond haired princess, " If only I were cursed to spend a month with her."

Merlin rolled his eyes, " Trust me Gwaine, she's a pain."

"One that I must inflict myself with." He replied with a wink.

A servant girl with a vase of flowers walked by, fortuitously at that moment. Gwaine took a yellow flower from it and proceed to approach the Lady Vivian.

Vivian was desperately searching for 'her' Arthur. She had been anticipating this trip for ages. Just as she was about to leave her horse, she saw Gwaine standing besides her.

"Princess," he gave a flirtatious bow, " May I offer to help you down. Such a treasure as yourself should be treated with the finest delicacy."

That's when he took out the flower, " I have a gift for you. A golden flower, but it is no match for your radiance."

Merlin was internally laughing at his friend. He couldn't wait to see what would happen next, but at the same time he was feeling awfully embarrassed for Gwaine.

The Princess Vivian gave the Knight a sneer of disgust. Who was this man to make such passes at her?

" I suggest you leave now before I ask my father to string you up and feed you to the dogs." Vivian huffed, " I have heard of these new knights and I will not be courted by a man of your inferior birth. Keep your weed."

Gwaine did as she requested and backed away. Never had he met a more unlikable and rude girl. Even princess Arthur was less of a brat.

"Where is my Arthur?" Vivian jumped off her horse, " I must see my Arthur."

Merlin couldn't help but feel guilty of what Vivian must have been going through. However, he had no way of curing it. The only remedy was true loves kiss. It would be a miracle if that girl ever found true love and let alone get him to kiss her.

Arthur came down Camelot's stone steps. First he greeted the King.

"King Olaf," Arthur gave a warrior's shake, " It has been far too long."

"Yes it has. Last time I was here you were merely a prince. Now you are regent king."

" I was surprised when you requested to visit." the regent added, " Surely after our last encounter I thought you would be displeased to ever see me again."

Olaf shook his head, " You were young and I was stubborn. Over the past two years, I have had time to think about certain things which I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course, we can discuss such things at dinner tonight."

Arthur turned to see Vivian in the background being restrained by one of her father's knights from completely jumping all over him.

"Hello Vivian," Arthur forced a smile which just made it look like he was uncomfortable beyond belief, "how are you faring?"

The princess sighed at Arthur's heavenly voice, " Better, now that I am here with you."

"That's just not fair." Complained Gwaine, who had returned standing next to Merlin.

Merlin laughed at Gwaine, " Are you going to continue this pursuit?"

Gwaine shook his head, " The lady said no."

"But you continued to pursue Gwen, even when she had denied you."

"But there's a difference," he replied, " Gwen is a sweet treasure. This girl's a nightmare."

Nodding in agreement, Merlin was glad Gwaine had seen sense. They started to laugh together. Gwaine's popularity with women in Camelot was surprisingly low.

"Merlin." Arthur called out.

_'Oh gods,_' Merlin gulped, "Yes sire?"

" You are to take the Princess Vivian to her chambers." He smirked, delighting in his manservants torture.

Merlin let out a heavy sigh and gave Arthur the evil eye, " Yes sire."

He went and picked up a few of the Lady's things. Vivian was admiring Arthur too much to realize that they were ready to move.

"Milady?" Merlin gently released her from her trance, " Let me show you to your room."

Vivian shot him a belittling look, " You will show me my room when I order you to. Not when it's most convenient for you." She turned towards Arthur, " Will not you be showing me to my room?"

Arthur's mouth was searching for a reasonable excuse. Anyone who was watching this could sense how utterly awkward and uncomfortable he was feeling.

"I'm sorry," he wasn't really, " I'm afraid I have some meetings to attend discussing the financial situation of Camelot, but I will see you later."

She pouted like a five year old child would, " Very well," she reluctantly accepted, then her face turned back to loving adoration, " It is a thousand years till we meet again."

Giving a heavy lover's sigh, she walked ahead. Merlin turned to Arthur, hopping for pity. there would be none.

"Come on, boy!" Vivian called out to Merlin, " My bags will not move themselves."

The unenthusiastic Merlin hurried along to lead her. She was a very fast walker. It was very hard to keep ahead, especially when one has to carry heavy baggage. Her vibrant dress whipped around in the whips of wind all around her.

One time Merlin accidentally fell when she had decided to race ahead of him. Looking at the young servant she scoffed at his clumsiness.

" You clumsy oaf," She hissed in a degrading tone of voice, " when I am queen, things will be very different around here. The staff will be the first to go."

_'Pigs will fly before you're Queen.' _he thought before composing himself. Soon there were walking again. When they arrived in the prepared chambers, Vivian looked disapprovingly of the room. Of course, no one expected more from her.

"Where would you like me to place your things, Milady?" Merlin inquired, trying not to sound like he was dreading this.

" Place them?" She scoffed, " I need my things put away, not just lying anywhere. Where is the attending maidservant?"

Merlin hid his vexation, " There will be a few serving girls that will be coming very shortly. You can pick who you would like."

" Who was that servant girl who served me last time?" she asked.

"Gwen."

"She will do fine." She said with a dismissive tone, " She was adequate when I was here last."

Merlin said with a great big smile plastered on his face, " Well, Gwen's not a servant anymore. During the recent re-conquering of Camelot, her brother was knighted. She's now a noblewoman."

He could not be any more happier for his friend. Finally she would not have to worry about cloths, food or money. Also, her relationship with Arthur was becoming more public, however that would remain a secret for Vivian's stay.

"What has Camelot come to?" Vivian sadly remarked, " Peasants to Knights. Maidservants to Ladies. This place has quiet literally gone to the dogs."

Curly his fists tightly, the warlock reseted the temptation to turn her into a great fat ugly toad.

"I guess I shall be going, if there's nothing you are in need of." Merlin gave her an artificial smile, placing her bags on the floor.

Vivian gave him an appalled look, " Your duties are not finished. You must unpack everything until the other servants arrive."

'_This was going to be a long day.' _ Merlin thought to himself, _" At least it won't have to deal with her for very much longer._'


	2. Chapter 2

"-and then she insulted me because apparently I put her jewelry box on the right side and not the left! Then-"

"Alright!" Arthur stopped Merlin mid rant, " I get it. She's a terror, what's new?"

He huffed, "Well-"

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Arthur said threateningly. Then he went into self pity mode, " The worst thing about this is that I will not be able to be with Gwen for a entire month."

"'I'm sure you'll survive." he reassured him, " You two have waited much longer before."

That wasn't a good enough answer for Arthur, " If there was some way I could see her."

This is when Arthur had a stoke of ,what he believed to be, genius. Arthur's definition of genius: An idea that he thinks is full proof then Merlin tells him it's a bad idea, but he does it anyways and gets in a lot of trouble. Therefore genius equals idiotic.

" I've got it!" Arthur declared, " I will sneak out to see Guinevere at her house."

Merlin didn't see where this was going, " But what if Vivian catches you?"

"She won't because I'll disguise myself with a cloak. I will bring a second and switch midway, so if anyone caught me before I'll have hidden my tracks. But you'll return wearing the blue one to make it seem like I've returned."

" I don't think-"

" Yes, but what's new," he jested with Merlin, who was giving him the stink eye.

" What if Vivian decides to follow you?" pointed out Merlin, "If it wasn't those guards outside your door, I wouldn't be surprise if she burst through wearing a thin negligee singing whilst skipping about."

Arthur had a solution, " I will inform the guards not to allow the Lady Vivian out of the castle. Of course, there will have to be a reason why she can't leave. Maybe a...or a...you'll come up with something."

"Right," Merlin drawled sarcastically, " because it's my job to do your thinking. It's really sad when you hire the man you claim to have no brain to do your work. Who's the dumber one?"

"MERLIN."

"Fine! Fine," Merlin huffed "what if there is a rabid dog lose in the streets?"

"Perfect!" Arthur agreed with a great amount of enthusiasm. He couldn't wait to leave, "Let's get ready."

This took the manservant by surprise, "What? Now?"

He rolled his eyes, " No when you feel like it." he slapped Merlin lightly on the backside of his head.

Back in her chambers, the Lady Vivian had selected her maidservant. A young girl of no more than fourteen named Cleodalis had been given the daunting task. She was a small gangly thing with knobby knees, mousy brown hair , green eyes and teeth slightly larger than normal.

The poor child was completely terrified of her temporary mistress.

"Girl," Vivian addressed her, " Cledis-or whatever your name is-"

"It's Cleodalis, my Lady." her voice quivered and she nervously bowed.

"Yes, whatever," Vivian cared little, " You will help me sneak to my dear love, Arthur's, cambers."

Cleodalis' eyes widen with horror, " Me?"

"Yes," the princess had a devilish glint in her eyes, "I will be giving him an unexpected visit."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is a bad idea. This is a really bad idea. Vivian's going to catch you, then tell her father and next thing you know you'll be in another battle to the death!" Merlin scolded.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." Arthur ignored his manservant's concerns.

"Better a girl, than a ridiculous prat, with the brain of a - goat." He was still very unpleased with the situation.

" I thought I was a toad." He teased.

Merlin laughed, "Well Gwen's kissed you a couple of times since I last called you that. Even her great beauty could only transform you part of the way."

They laughed together good-heartily. Arthur tossed on his light blue cloak and Merlin stuffed a brown clock in his bag. Merlin followed Arthur out of the chambers and into the hall way. They walked along till they were outside. Little did either of them know that the lady Vivian saw Arthur, all in blue leaving.

When the two men arrived in the market place, they hid in a small outcome. Placing on the brown cloak, Arthur handed Merlin the blue one which he quickly put into the bag.

Gwen's house was as it had always been. It's not as if she hadn't been offered to live in the castle, but she could not bear to part with the house she grew up with her brother and father.

Gwen was sweeping her floor when there was a knock on the door. Putting the broom down she dusted the dirt off her dress and proceeded answer. She gasped at the sight of her love.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?"

He smiled, " I had to see you."

She couldn't help but grin back. Until she recalled the amount of dirt on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Merlin mused, "I told you."

The prince shot Merlin a glare, "Shut up."

Gwen was still fussing over her face, " I look horrible right now."

"Nonsense," Arthurs blue eyes softly gazed into Gwen's deep brown ones, " You're always beautiful."

A blush consumed her cheeks. Meanwhile, Merlin watched this sweet sight feeling so happy for them. Suddenly Arthur turned towards him.

"Merlin," the prince raised an eyebrow, " Don't you have somewhere to be."

The young man looked about, "No."

Arthur gave him a 'get loss' look. when Merlin realized he was invading on their privacy he smacked his forehead.

"Oh, right!" He laughed at himself with an adorable grin, " I'll just be going, now."

"Good idea." Arthur smirked.

He walked away leaving the two love birds alone. The minute he was gone, Gwen and Arthur started to chuckle at their friend's silliness.

Gwen let Arthur in and he decided to take off the cloak.

"So," she playfully teased, "attempting to avoid the unwanted gaze of Princess Vivian?"

Arthur rolled his eyes in agreement, " Yes, but I also wished to see you. I don't think I'll survive a month."

Suddenly Gwen's eyes darted towards the floor as if she wanted to ask something but was uneasy about doing so. Although Arthur could be very oblivious, this did not go unnoticed.

"What is it Guinevere?" He asked.

She mustered the courage, " Why did you agree to let King Olaf stay? It's not as if you two are on the best of terms."

Arthur had been expecting this question someday, " Camelot is in need of loans for reconstruction. Although we may not like one another, we respect each other. I'm hopping we can come to some sort of agreement."

"He brought his daughter." She pointed out.

Arthur missed her meaning, "And?"

"I just fear that somehow she will be part of this agreement." Gwen sat down, sighing with great concern.

Meanwhile, Merlin was feeling splendid. Arthur would be at Gwen's till just before sunset which meant he had about two hours all to himself. He was trying to decide what to do. He could talk with Lancelot, one of the few men who understood him or hang with Gwaine who was always a laugh. Then there was Percival; not much of a conversationalist but very nice and had a knack for finding interesting pastimes. Also he could talk to Eylan whom he could give all the inside scoop about Arthur and Gwen to.

His day was full of possibilities. Quietly he hummed as he put on the blue cloak, entering the castle.

The Lady Vivian had been truly board that day. She was anticipating Arthur's return the entire time and had spent her afternoon looking out the window.

Cleodalis had walked into the room, accidentally knocking over a vase.

"Stupid girl!" Vivian changed her focus to her maidservant, "You aught to be sacked for such incompetence."

When she turned her eyes back out the window, that's when she saw him. Her true love, Arthur. She couldn't see his face, but she recognized the cloak.

"Now!" Vivian ordered Cleodalis, jumping to her feet.

Soon the two women were hiding around the corner from where Arthur's chambers hid. The servant could feel her knees knocking at the sight of the guards.

With a mighty push, Cleodalis was thrust out into the hallway. Turning around, all she saw was Vivian's impatient face telling her to get going.

Slowly the maid made her way to the guards holding a pitcher of water and a couple of cups.

"Hello!" She squeaked nervously, then unsuccessfully tried to calm herself, " I was wondering if you two would like a glass of water!"

Two guards turned to each other and laughed. Poor Cleodalis was feeling down right foolish and nervous.

" You're new here aren't you?" The first guard asked taking a glass.

She nodded, not making eye contact.

The second Guard also took a cup, " Don't worry, it get's easier."

Pouring the water into cup, Cleodalis' eyes didn't leave the ground.

"Wait a minute-" The second started.

Cleodalis looked at him. Her eyes lit up in terror. Did he know?

"You're the Lady Vivian's temporary maid." He laughed taking a sip of water, " May God have mercy on your soul."

Vivian scowled at him in from where she was hidding.

The First guard nodded in agreement and drank a bit too, " Does she have you performing ridiculous tasks?"

The young girl's eyes said it all.

"I'm sorry about that kid," The first guard yawned,

" I'm sorry too." She whispered.

"What do you mean-"

Suddenly the two collapsed into a deep sleep. Vivian speed up to join her maid.

"Well, I never! The Guards! The Guards will be next to go!"

Cleodalis was frozen with shock. She just helped drug two guards of Camelot! What would that do for her references?

"Come on!" The Lady ordered as she picked up the legs of one of the guards and began dragging him away. The maidservant followed her mistress' lead.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wish to thank Gwenfan, alleywayqueen and rach-florance for putting this story on alert. Thank you to everyone, this means a lot for my first fan-fiction. I hope no one's disappointed in the direction I have planned for this because I'm purposely very vague in my summary.**

Merlin had arrived at Arthur's chambers. Where were the guards? '_Oh well,'_ Merlin shrugged_ 'Camelot's security has always been bad'_. He entered the room without a second thought, forgetting to close the door.

"There." Vivian said as they pilled the two sleeping guards in a hidden corner, "Now to Arthur."

When she re-looked at the room, she noticed the door was ajar. Taking the opportunity she tiptoed inside. There she saw him with his back turned towards her. She silently giggled with joy.

Merlin was surprised that nothing had gone wrong. For once he had to concede that Arthur was right. He saw that behind his master's changing screen there was a pile of dirty cloths on the floor.

_'I knew I forgot something.'_ Merlin went to go pick it up.

Vivian watched as Arthur went behind the screen; his face still hidden. Her excitement grew even more as she approached his changing screen.

Taking off the cloak, he hung it on the screen and picked up the undone laundry.

She knew she had to just do it so she closed her eyes.

He was unsuspecting.

Blindly, she ran.

He turned around.

CRASH!

That's what their lips did. They crashed awkwardly.

Merlin's eyes's were huge with surprise. He had no clue what had just happened. Vivian's eyes were still closed. Slowly she pulled away. It was a very different kiss than she had expected. Her last kiss with Arthur had been so passionate and filled with fire. Something about this one was innocent, weird yet oddly more romantic.

When her eye lids open, one could say she was not pleased by what she saw. It was that insolent servant boy, Melvin...Marlin...whatever the hell his name was.

"You're not Arthur!" She screamed at him.

" I know!" Merlin huffed, " Luckily."

Suddenly Vivian felt as if a great weight had been lift off her. She nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Merlin caught her gently before she could fall.

Her eyes became sad and confuse, "What just happened?"

He was bewildered, " You accidentally kissed me."

That was not what was on her mind, however.

"What have I been doing for the past two years!" She was shouting at Merlin, but mostly to herself, " I don't even like Arthur! Why have I been pinning for him all this time?"

_'Wait,'_ Merlin started to realize,_ 'She's no longer under the enchantment which means...'_

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

Vivian gave him an odd expression. That's when they both realized she was still in his arms. Swiftly they pulled away from each other.

" It can't be - I mean I- and you - and..." Merlin began to blather.

Vivian was too caught up with her own realization to pay attention to the idiotic manservant. "I've wasted two years. Two years!"

That's when she noticed Merlin pacing about the room. Assuming he was concerned about being beheaded by the king, she sighed.

"I won't tell my father." She said in a sicking tone, " I don't want anyone knowing I kissed a servant. That could tarnish my reputation."

He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. _'There was no way in heaven or earth that harpy could be my-'_ he couldn't even complete his though, he was so mortified.

Without another word he left, desperate to talk with Gaius. Gaius would have a solution.

The minute he was gone, Vivian collapsed on Arthur's bed and started weeping uncontrollably. It was difficult for her to realize that she was never in love. Even the falsehood of believing that made her feel a million times better than she was feeling. Ignorance was bliss, but now all she saw two wasted years.

Gaius was working away at his table, concocting potions. Peaceful he enjoyed the solitude and quiet.

"Gaius! I'm in trouble!" Merlin burst in.

He knew it couldn't last, especially with Merlin as a ward.

"What's the matter?"

"The Lady Vivian."

Gaius scowled, " If you're here just to complain, I suggest-"

"No," Merlin tried to make Gaius see the severity, "she just accidentally kissed me!"

That's when Gaius shifted into full parental protection mode, ' Does her father know?"

"No," he shook his head, "and she's not planning to tell either."

Relieved Gaius replied, "Then what is the matter, my boy?"

Merlin wasn't sure how he was going to break it to Gaius. Mostly he was having difficultly breaking it to himself. Instead, he decided to go for a vague description of what happened.

He gathered a huge breath and slowly stated "The enchantment that was placed on her two years ago... broke."

Gaius stood up straight at the news. He too was now is disbelief. His ward: the clumsy, good hearted, caring, and giving boy who was like a son to him, broke the enchantment?

"But that would mean," a single caterpillar eyebrow curled upwards, " Vivian's your true love."

Merlin's forehead burrowed, " She can't be! I don't even like her. I've barely spoken to her and when I have she's usually insulting me."

The old physician didn't know what to say. Gaius had a knack for seeing logic, but could be rather clueless when emotions came into the mixture.

"I'm afraid she must be." he conclude.

"No." Merlin shook his head, "no there must be another explanation. Perhaps the enchantment was wearing down and my magic help spur it along."

Gaius calming denied, " Even your magic cannot overpower magic that requires true loves kiss. Spells like that don't fade."

Merlin threw his arms up in disbelief, " Gaius! I need you to help me prove that she is not my true love. She can't be!"

"I don't know-"

"That's it!" Merlin gave up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaius demanded.

With a swift turn of his body his tilted his head in frustration, "To find someone who'll tell me what's going on!"

Arthur had had a lovely afternoon with Gwen. It was simple and relaxing. Although he wasn't really looking forward to returning, he did feel ready to face the terrors behind the castle's walls.

However he wasn't ready to see the Lady Vivian sitting at his table, in his cambers.

"Vivian!" He his heart stopped in fear.

"Don't worry, Arthur," Vivian snarled in a way that made his name sound like some sort of disease, " I'm not here to proclaim my love for you. Truth be told, I don't even know why I was infatuated with an insufferable man such as yourself."

Perhaps Arthur should have been hurt by the insult, but honestly he was to thrilled she no longer had her sights on him.

" I've been curious," her nose wrinkled, " there was once a time when you confessed your love to me, but then it was as if it had disappear all of a sudden. Just like me."

He clenched his teeth together, knowing he'd have to confess what had happen those few years ago.

" I was enchanted, by a sorcerer. My manservant told me it was one of the King's who had the spell placed on me. He persuaded me not to tell anyone to preserve the peace talks. He also discovered the cure, which apparently was true love's kiss."

Vivian was stunned stupid. So she attempted to put together all the pieces. Arthur had been enchanted, which meant she had been too. His manservant found the cure which was true love's kiss. Arthur had been cured; she had not. She kissed his manservant and she was cured which meant-

"NO!"

He was confused by this sudden outburst, " Are you okay?"

She composed herself, " Of course I am. So who was it that freed you?"

Arthur was reluctant to tell.

"I'm not going to kill her." Vivian assured him, "I'm just curious."

"Guinevere kissed me before my final round with your father,"

"Guinevere," She was attempting to place the name, " that was my maidservant last time I stayed here. Really? Her?"

She could fathom the famous Arthur falling for a lowly serving girl.

"Yes," Arthur didn't enjoy her tone when it came to Gwen, " and we are happy and I love her. She is the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of being with."

That stung Vivian's ego slightly, but who returned to her thoughts to the boy who had released her from the spell. He was handsome, she had to admit. But he was just a servant. Then again, Arthur and Gwen were happy together, perhaps there was something to explore here. If only she could remember that servants stupid name!

" So you've been cured too?" Arthur realized, 'Which means-"

" It just wore off." Vivian decided to avoid the truth.

"Oh." God Arthur was gullible.

"Your manservant," she started nonchalantly, "he was the one who discovered this?"

Arthur nodded.

"What was his name?" Vivian asked.

"Merlin."

Vivian let the name sink into her memory. Certainly a name she wouldn't forget again.

She repeated, "Merlin."


	5. Chapter 5

**I wish to thank Avi Muin, Little Miss Demeanor, and alisseadreams for all putting my story on alert. And I'd like to thank alleywayqueen, larasmith, Imagined Artist, BagginsPotterPevensie and alisseadreams again for reviewing. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

"Dracan, eom, ala, sece findan metan, teosu hus anbid! Aerne!" Merlin shouted into the sunset sky in the mist of a deep lush forest, far away from Camelot.

It was not very long until Kilgharrah's arrival. Leaves whirled around Merlin like a soft wind storm and his hair blew back. The Great Dragon landed just in front of the wizard.

"You called, Dragonlord?" Kilgharrah spoke with such deep intensity in his voice.

Merlin got straight to the point, "The Lady Vivian has returned to Camelot."

"And?" the Dragon inquired, " You must explain the significant. I do not know everything that happens in your life young warlock."

"Don't you 'young warlock' me! You know, don't you?" he shouted in frustration.

Kilgharrah bust into a boisterous chuckled, " So you've discovered the truth."

"The truth?" Merlin eyed the dragon suspiciously, " No, you're lying to me. Can't it be that my magic overpowered the spell?'

"I'm afraid not," Kilgharrah wasn't really pitying him, " Love is a power too stark to be over turned by even the most potent of magic. The Lady Vivian is indeed you're true love."

"No," he vehemently shook his head in disagreement, " no, no, no, no no! ...No!"

"No matter how many times you say no it does not change the facts."

"What about Freya?" Merlin was swelling with emotions, " I know she died, but I saw her in the lake. She's still here and I still love her."

" Is it so hard for you to conceive, Merlin, that the human heart is capable of loving more than one? You're love for the Druid girl was strong and true when she was alive. However, you and her can never be now. Her fate rests in-between two worlds. Your future lies in Camelot and with the Lady Vivian."

Merlin snapped, " Neither Gaius nor you are any help! No one will sympathize with me!"

"That is because love is a blessing, not a cursed." The dragon answered.

He gave Kilgharrah a good hard look, "Well, you've never met the Lady Vivian." With a sigh he concluded, " I better get going. I'm serving the drinks at dinner tonight."

Sarcastically the warlock whispered, " What could possible go wrong."

King Olaf and Arthur sat facing each other at the table in the dinning hall. Princess Vivian hadn't arrived yet, due to some wardrobe issue. It was something about how Camelot's colors were no longer in style. Merlin was grateful for her absence.

The king spoke, " Now you say that the King Pellam of Listeneise and King Bayard of Mercia will be joining these discussions in a weeks time? "

Arthur replied, " Yes, then we can more concretely discuss these matters further."

"However," Olaf started, " I do have one precondition which cannot be negotiated, for any loans you may ask of me."

Merlin and Arthur's eyes flickered towards each other for a brief moment. They had both had their suspicions of what it was. But the question was how to get out of it.

"My daughter is still possesses -" He hated to admit, "strong feelings for you, even after two years absence. She is still so young, but I can not sway her. Apparently she truly loves you."

The father inside him was having difficulty accepting his little girl was growing up and in love. Now he realized he'd have to give her away.

"If there to be any more talks, you must agree to marry my daughter."

Arthur choked on his wine, but that didn't stop him for quickly signaling Merlin to pour him another cup.

"King Olaf," Arthur coughed, "I-"

The main doors burst open with Princess Vivian walking through it's frame. She was wearing a dark blue gown and her hair was delicately pinned up.

"I see you decided to start without me." Vivian said disapprovingly as she sat at the table.

Arthur apologized, " I'm afraid your father and I had some things to mull over. Merlin." He called to his manservant.

Vivian turned her head to inspect this young man. He wasn't terrible looking, she had to admit. In fact, she found him rather attractive, but she would never tell anyone that.

"Pour the Lady Vivian some wine." Arthur instructed Merlin.

With a bow of his head he walked over to her seat. Gently, he let the red liquid trickle into her cup. They were too close for either of their comfort. Vivian eyes were watching him with great intensity. Merlin couldn't figure out if she was looking at him with distaste or interest. Either way, he found it unnerving.

When he finished, he swiftly returned to his post.

"Vivian," her father started, " I was telling Arthur of my agreement to your marriage."

She unlocked her gaze, "Oh father, I'm not interested in Arthur anymore. That was just a long term infatuation."

Olaf was confused, shocked and admittedly slightly happy. However, at the same time, cross because they had made this long journey to Camelot, only for her to change her heart in a second's notice.

"I knew you were too young," Olaf reprimand his child, " Your heart is like a fire. It dies as quickly as it is lit."

For the first time, Arthur and Merlin saw something new in Vivian. It almost looked like shame. It was a very tense situation.

"Well," Arthur broke the silence, " I am sure you will someday find a love Vivian which is more like the water. Forever changing, yet will always be there and take you on a journey."

Merlin sensed Vivian's eyes dart to him. It was so quick that no one else would have noticed, but he did.

"Tell me, Arthur," She returned to a joyful mode, "what do you believe is true love?"

"True love? That's a tricky question. I guess it's different for each person."

She rolled her eyes, "You're trying to avoid giving an answer. How about you tell me your experience?"

Olaf lowered his food, " What do you mean his experience?"

"Haven't you heard father?" Vivian said like it was common knowledge, "Arthur has found his true love. One of the reason's why he can't love me, but it doesn't matter because I have no feelings for him."

For the first time Olaf was feeling completely out of the loop. These kids with their myths about true love. Arthur was uncomfortable with sharing his feelings.

"Well," Arthur explained, his eyes shinning with such compassion, "she is honest when I do wrong, we have no secrets and we would do anything for each other. I can't imagine a life without her. I can't stop thinking about her and I question our future together. Her kindness has keep me going, even in the darkest of times."

She was captivated. This sort of love he spoke of sounded too wonderful to be real. Her whole life she had been cared for, but never loved the say he described. She wanted that. Why didn't she have that?

Vivian added "So, for example, if I were ever to find my true love-"

A cacophony of metal plates and pitchers falling came next. Everyone looked to see Merlin trying to clean up a mess he had just caused. Arthur sighed taking this as just another ridiculous Merlin moment. Olaf sighed at the lack of good service. Vivian just stared in contemplation.

Merlin was clumsy, obviously. He was a serving boy. Yet he was her true love. Thinking back to Arthur and seeing how happy he was with a serving girl, she thought about how happy she might be. She needed this Merlin.

"As I was saying," she returned her attention to Arthur, " if someone were to find their true love would you suggest to go for it."

"Yes."Arthur sincerely replied, "Yes, I would."

In the background Merlin really wanted to go give Arthur a good smack on the head. The Regent had no idea just how much trouble he had landed his manservant into.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Lara Smith for your review. It really made my day. BagginspotterPevensieve thank you for reviewing. Love your name by the way :) . Valkyiexx I'm so happy that I surprised you and thanks for adding me to your favorites. Thank you Lovable Loner for putting this story on Alert. swimbex90 Thanks for putting this story as a favorite. Okay, so I've got some potentially bad news. I'm moving into my collage Dorm room tomorrow. Hooray! The bad news is that I may have trouble posting. I write 4 chapters ahead with this story, but I may get behind which means in the future my updates will become less frequent.**

The next morning Merlin got out of bed very quickly, despite getting very little sleep. Gaius was eating breakfast when Merlin had finished breakfast.

"Morning Gaius." He yawned.

"Trouble sleeping?" Gaius asked eating another spoonful of his porridge.

"Mm-hum." He grumbled, joining his mentor at the table, " I'm sorry about getting so angry with you yesterday."

Gaius softly smiled, " It's understandable. I think many in your shoes would have had the same reaction."

After taking another bite of his porridge, Merlin sighed, "What am I going to do Gaius?"

The young wizard's was troubled with these revelations. Wishing he had some comforting words, Gaius looked at his food. Anything he said would not comfort his ward. However he always had advice which he would give; unwelcome or not.

" Try giving Vivian another chance. Perhaps you'll see something that wasn't there before." The wise old man suggested.

As much as he didn't want to, Merlin knew Gaius was often right, so he agreed.

"I'll try." Merlin said with uncertainty, "Yet I doubt it'll do any good."

There was a rapping noise on the door. Merlin hopped up out of his chair to answer it.

"Arthur," Merlin saw the young blond hair man standing at the entrance, "you're up and dressed! I can't possibly be that late."

"No," Arthur replied, "as difficult as it is for me to say, for once this is not your fault. I was awaken at an ungodly hour by Vivian."

"Vivian?"

"Yes, I had relieved the guards of their duties thinking I was safe from her unwanted attention. However I am not that fortunate. At the sun's rise, she jolted me awake." Arthur finished with an over the top sarcastically happy tone. "She wishes to go for a scenic ride through the roads and of course she insisted that I join her."

Merlin wore his puppy dog face of confusion perfectly.

" Apparently, I have been fooled into believing that she no longer held interest in me. Now she knows that I have feeling for Gwen and everything's gone to hell." He walked in to the physician's quarters.

"Maybe she just is concerned about going into a dark forest alone." Merlin suggested "You know how she feels about Camelot's staff. Perhaps she just figured she should have the best knight protecting her."

_'If only that were the case,'_ Arthur thought to himself. "I need you to pack for the trip. We leave in two hours."

"Wait! I'm going too?"

"Of course," Arthur gave his servant a 'you should know this' look, " you go where I go."

"A punishment worse than death."

"Watch it Merlin or I'll have you in the stocks."

"What would be the difference? I'd just be substituting one vegetable for another."

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle, "Honestly _Mer_lin, do look for new ways to find trouble?"

Gaius interrupted before Merlin could reply, "You two better hurry along before you both land up in trouble."

The two men gave each other a friendly look of irritation. Old people always try to ruin good fun. Arthur left to attend to his duties and Merlin went to prepare for the day.

In two hours time the horses were ready to go, emergency supplies packed, Arthur on one horse and Merlin on the other. However Vivian's white horse remained empty. That woman could take an awfully long time getting anywhere.

She did arrive eventually. Her curled blond hair bounced as she glided down Camelot's steps. A gown of dazzling light green fitted across her thine frame very nicely. The young man, Merlin, always knew she was a beauty but he never thought she was attractive. It was when he saw her coming down to meet him that he realized - she still wasn't.

Instead of mounting her horse she just stood at the side of it, waiting.

"Well," She said to Merlin crossly, " Aren't you going to help me up?"

Bitting his tongue, he did as she requested. People however were shocked by this. It wasn't uncommon for Vivian to be assisted onto her horse. In fact, she rarely did anything without help. However, having a servant even touch her was inconceivable. Two years ago, a squire had lifted her down from her horse and she lashed out at him.

Arthur watched with intense fascination, but swiftly returned to the matter at hand.

" Let us go," Arthur stated, "we must return before noon."

Quickly, Merlin hopped onto his own horse. The clanking of horseshoes against stone lasted until they had reach grassy floor of the woods. Vivian had been trying the entire time to fall behind to where Merlin was ridding, but every time Arthur had insisted she remain close to him for her safety.

"Trust me," Arthur explained to Vivian, " if anything happens you'll want to be closer to me. Merlin is terrible when it comes to a sword. He's such a weakling he'd be the first to go."

Merlin smiled, " I've been serving you for four years now. I've been chased by bandits, attacked by wilderen, gone into battle with a dragon, dealt with Wyvriens and faced an immortal army. Each time I survived."

"That's because you're always hiding behind a tree, like a girl." Teased the prince.

"You really need to get some better comebacks Arthur. At least I try to spice it up, you woodenhead prat."

Arthur protested to his friend, " You always call me prat!"

"Yes," Merlin pointed out, " but I don't always put an adjective before it."

He sighed, "You're impossible."

The two of them could help but smile. Part of them realized how ridiculous these conversations were, which is why they were so entertaining. Vivian was appalled how Merlin had the tenacity to speak to the regent of Camelot so rudely. What surprised her even more was that Arthur seemed to enjoy this banter.

Wild flowers popped from every corner and the forest was teeming with animal life. Vivian paid little attention, Arthur was planning out his next hunt, Merlin was admiring everything. He smiled at the sight of a fox scurrying pass them.

From her purse, Vivian extracted a small parchment of paper which read: 1) tells me when I'm wrong 2) tells me his secrets 3) Gives up life for 4) Can't imagine without. These were the four things that this Merlin would have to do for her before he could qualify to be her true love.

There was a rustling in the bush. Vivian's heart nearly stopped, causing her horse to cease moving.

"What was that!" Merlin called up to Arthur.

Arthur looked about. He could see anything, but he too had his doubts.

His hid his doubts, "It's probably just a deer, come on."

That's when five bandits came running out of the bushes. Screaming with their swords held high.

Vivian shrieked. Arthur dismounted and unsheathed his sword. Merlin followed his lead and also took out a sword. The princess was frightened by the fighting. Arthur managed to kill one and Merlin injured another.

One of the bandits reached for the lady, but she kicked him straight in the face. He tried again but managed to spook her horse. The white steed sent racing off into the forest alone.

"Merlin!" Arthur ordered, " Go find Vivian!"

Nodding, Merlin was able to kill another bandit before he got to his horse and rode off. He followed the sound of her screaming to find her. She was traveling very far, very fast and in a very short amount of time.

When he got closer, he saw her holding on to her horse for dear life. Suddenly she slipped off, landing straight on he ankle.

He jumped off his horse to help her.

"Milady, are you alright?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT!"

" I need to ask you to stop screaming. The bandits might be able to find you."

" MY ANKLE'S BROKEN YOU TWIT!"

"May I?" He asked permission to check her ankle.

She nodded, holding back her cries. Slowly he took of her shoe. He felt the bones, each finger very gently making their touch. For a moment it felt like the pain had disappeared. Almost as if by magic, but it soon returned. Vivian couldn't help but feel that there was something rather (Well, lack for a better word) sensual in the act.

" It's just sprained," Merlin careful put her foot down. Immediately he went to ripping a bit of his shirt sleeve and used it to compress her ankle. " Keep your leg elevated and I wouldn't suggest walking. Luckily we've got the horses."

He turned to see both horses had left them.

"I should have seen that coming. Okay then," he submitted, " I guess we do have to walk."

"I'm not walking," Vivian refused, "not in my condition!"

Merlin saw he'd get no help from her, "Fine, I'll carry you."

"If you think I'd dare let you carry me, you must be dreaming."

He shrugged, " Fine have fun staying in the dark woods alone! I'm sure the bears will enjoy a great treat."

Bears? Vivian had never admitted to this anyone, but she had a deep phobia of bears. Ursaphobia was such a pain. Crossing her arms and scowling like a ten year old child, she stubbornly agreed.

Gods, she was heavier than he expected. At first it hadn't been so bad. He was used to lugging things about for Arthur, but after a half-an-hour of carrying her he was done. Needing to catch his breath, he put her down.

"What is the meaning of this!"Vivian demanded an explanation, "Are you really so weak that you are unable to carry me a few measly miles."

His eyes went wide because of her atrocious behavior toward him, " You're a lot heavier than you look! It doesn't help when you're moving all the time and that dress you're wearing has got to be adding a bunch of pounds."

Vivian looked horrified, "If you're suggesting-"

"No! But just let me rest for a little bit." He fell to the floor and closed his eyes.

There was an awkward long silence.

"I'm sure my father's sent knights to come find me." Vivian insisted.

"I'm sure he has."

" They'll find us in no time with horses."

"Yep."

"And they'll see you laying there acting lazy and then you'll be punished!"

Opening his eyes, Merlin sighed, he could see he wouldn't be getting any rest.

"Come on," he picked her up and started walking again.

The sun was setting and they were still barely any closer to Camelot. He was exhausted and she was complaining why they weren't back already. He put her down again.

"Were not there yet!"

"I'm going to get some firewood," he said as he stretched his back.

She fumed, "We need to keep moving!"

"Listen!" he snapped at her, " The sun is nearly down. It's too dangerous to walk at night. My entire body is sore and what have you been doing? Nothing! So I suggest we make camp."

He stormed off to get some wood. She so was stunned by his rant that she was rendered speechless. Merlin was gathering sticks far enough that he didn't have to face her, but close enough to be there if something went wrong.

Little did he know something would go wrong.

" Give me your money!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Lilylovesbones for putting this story on alert. BagginsPotterPevensie I'm so happy that you called Vivian a cow. Emma, thank you for your lovely complement. I'll admit I had to read it a couple of times before I understood it though :)**

A rugged aged man emerged from out of the bushes, holding a knife at Merlin. Vivian gasped very loudly. The young servant put his hands up and cautiously walked backwards.

" Give me your money!" The robber demanded.

" Okay," Merlin carefully handed him his small pouch.

Like a ravenous dog, the man empty the few coins from the bag and counted.

He was disappointed in the amount, "Is that all?"

Merlin gingerly spoke, " I'm just a servant. I'm afraid I don't have much."

The man looked behind and saw Vivian sitting. She was too terrified to say a word.

"What about her?" he pointed to her, "She looks like she has wealth."

"She doesn't carry money on her." Merlin explained, " Please leave her alone. You've got enough money to buy something to eat."

But the man wouldn't leave it at that, " Even if she's got no money, I'm sure she'll fetch a good price."

He started to approach, but Merlin stepped in his way.

" I told you to leave her alone."

" Get out of my way before I kill you."

" No." he keep his ground, "You will not touch her."

The man went for a stab. Merlin dogged the thrust. The thief ran towards him with his knife aimed towards Merlin's head. Quickly Merlin grabbed the man's wrists, but was knocked to the ground. The blade was coming closer and closer to his face, until Merlin kicked him off with great force.

The thief tumbled backwards onto the ground. Both of them got back onto their feet. The man charged at Merlin and was able to cut him in the arm. Merlin didn't realized he had been injured and they grappled with each other.

Breaking away from Merlin, the bandit hurried behind Vivian and held the knife to her throat.

" Now then," the man was still panting, " I'm going to take her with me. If you try to stop me, I will cut her neck open."

Vivian was tense with fear.

"You don't want to do this." Merlin pleaded with him, " Think about it, all you have is an empty threat. If you kill her then you have nothing to sell."

The man knew he was right, but was to stubborn to admit it. Merlin hated talking about people like property, but it was the only chance he had at convincing the robber.

"But if I kill you both now, no one will be able to say what happened."

Merlin could see the man was ready to go for the kill. Instinctively, the wizard did something he never thought possible. He froze the horrid man. He was completely immobile. Vivian's eyes were shut, ready for death.

When she noticed that wasn't coming, her blue eyes opened. The knife was still there, but it wan't moving. Looking at Merlin, she saw his eyes fading from an incandescent gold back to there natural blue.

Magic.

The young manservant hurried over to face Vivian. His eyes were full of fear. He knew there was no way around this. There was no use of denying magic was being used.

"Vivian," he remained as calm as he could, " I'm going to move the knife away from you. You need to duck the minute I do. I don't know if he'll be un-enchanted when I do, so just do as I say."

She nodded vigorously but smally to avoid being cut. His hands go closer and closer to the man's wrists.

Suddenly he ripped the man's arm away from her and Vivian ducked. The bandit was moving again, but apparently he had been aware the entire time. He was terrified of Merlin and ran off.

The warlock was so relieved that the thief was gone, he started to laugh. Then he saw the look on Vivian's face. She was shaken, petrified and had the same look of fear that man had. She was frightened by him.

"Why?" she managed to whispered.

He silently gulped with trepidation, "Why what?"

"You have magic."

There was silence about there bodies.

"Yes." Merlin let his knees give way and sat on the ground.

"And you live in Camelot."

"Are you trying to just point out the obvious?"

How dare he be cheeky towards her, " Why would you learn magic in Camelot of all places? Are you stupid? Well, you must be."

"I just saved your life, if you remember." Merlin shot back, " You should be grateful!"

"Excuse me," she was slightly amused at his stupidity, " how dare you speak to me like that! You're just a manservant. You should consider it an honor to save me."

He was fed up, " Oh yes, I'm sorry if _I_ haven't thanked _you_ for _me_ saving _your _live. You are a vain, spoiled, arrogant, brat! You've had everything handed to you on a sliver platter for your entire life, I can't wait for the day that you find something that your father can't buy."

Merlin could feel the water welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to die, especially not for Vivian.

He finished his rant with these last words, " The least you could say is thank you before you send me into the fire."

That's when Vivian didn't feel so scared of him. He was just as frightened as she was, if not more.

"You mean, you're still taking me back?" she asked, "Even though it would mean your execution?"

"Well, I'm not going to just leave you in the woods to be wolf fodder." He felt a sharp sting in his arm, "You better get some sleep. We should get going early in the morning before it gets too hot."

She watched as he placed his hand roughly against his arm.

"Let me see your arm." She demanded.

When he did, they saw that a small amount of blood had stained his shirt and hand.

She ordered him, "Come over here."

Scooting over to her, he let her inspect his arm. With almost no care for his injury, she rolled up his sleeve, exposing the cut. It wasn't very deep, but it was bloody.

"Give me your water."

He complied and gave her his boda bag. Washing the wound, Vivian allowed for her own hands to get dirty. She wished to prove that she wasn't spoiled so she didn't complain about the mess, although she really wanted to.

Without warning she ripped Merlin's neckerchief from him.

Merlin protested, "Hey I-"

He hissed when she wrapped it very tightly on his cut. That's when they both realized how close they were to each other. They felt each other's warm breath, they hear each other's hearts pounding and they gazed deeply into blue eyes.

Vivian's hands lingered over Merlin's arm. The young man looked at the princess. Her hair was disheveled, her face was dirty and she looked exhausted. However, she was lovelier than he had ever seen her before.

Realizing these thoughts, Merlin carefully pulled away and stood up.

"Goodnight, Milady." He bowed his head and went to build the fire.

Vivian didn't understand. She had been giving all the signs that he was acceptable for her. Most men would have melted at her feet. However, he had just walked away from her. Just like that and it surprised her how much that hurt.

She unhappily laid on the dirt ground. _'I'm a princess,'_ She remarked in her head, as she placed her head on the floor _' I should not be subjected to this.'_

Pulling out the paper she had with earlier, she looked back on in with thought. The first one was: tells when I'm wrong. Well, Merlin had no trouble calling her a spoiled, arrogant brat ... which wasn't true, but he believe it to be, so- Check. The second was: tells me his secrets. His biggest secret was reviled to her. He had magic. Check. The third: gives up life for her. This young wizard is returning her home despite it meaning he could be seeing the flames. Check...almost.

Vivian didn't know if Merlin would run at the last second. What if he changed his mind and left her there to save himself?

'_I'll have to wait and see._' She drowsily thought, as she drifted into a sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to LOTL Stephanie.L, and Cazziline for putting this story on alert. I hope I haven't disappointed too many people by revealing Merlin's secret, but I feel that it's important for anything to happen between the two of them. Also, I know that Gwen hasn't really appeared, but she will in the next chapter. Also, I'd like to apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes I've made and will make...my roommate is making it difficult to proofread :P**

The young lady had a very restless night. She itched and ached all over. However, when she did finally fall asleep, it was a very deep one.

Her eyes began to open. Squinting at the sunlight over head, she realized she wan't on the ground. She was being carried by Merlin.

"You awake." He realized, so he put her down.

Taking in her surroundings, her eyes saw a berry tree not far ahead. There was also a fast running stream with cool clean water.

" Where are we?" She asked as her head became clear.

"Were not far from Camelot," Merlin pointed south, "it's just over there. It shouldn't take more than five minutes, but I figured you probably wanted to wash your face a bit.

With a touch of her own cheek she became aware of how much filth she had on her face. Immediately she went for the water.

"Oh god!" She scrub her face frantically.

Merlin laughed but when Vivian looked at him, it didn't seem like a genuine laugh. He was too nervous and scared to be so carefree.

After eating a few berries himself, he handed some to Vivian. She ate them with grace and dignity, despite her wish to just wolf them down. Though she was hungry, she'd soon be back in Camelot with a whole table of food to eat.

"You must have carried me a long way." Vivian commented, " Did you use magic?"

He shook his head, "No, but I'm a lot stronger than I look. Once I carried Arthur out of a lake while he was still in his armor."

"Really?"

" Yeah! But he doesn't know it. Also I one time held his fat arse with only a rope. He knows about that one, but he won't let go of the little fact that I dropped him."

She chuckled in amusement.

"It wasn't my fault! The rope was too short!"

Still, Vivian was laughing. Merlin was glad that she was laughing, but he was a million miles elsewhere. He thought about his destiny with Arthur. Would it all be over now?

Merlin sighed, "Let's get going."

He went to pick her up again. She stopped him.

"Wait, can't you just heal my ankle with magic?" She asked, " I'm sure it'd be easier for you. Not that I care, but I would rather get rid of this throbbing pain."

" I can't," he admitted, "healing magic is the hardest magic to perform. People who mastered it used to be revealed highly."

Vivian tried to understand, " And I guess you haven't had many opportunities to practice."

His eyes shifted away, as if he were lost in an old memory, " No, I've had too many times to practice. However I still fail." he returned to her, " Now let's get back to Camelot, before your father cuts down the entire forest to find you."

They continued along. Merlin was right when he had said five minutes. Vivian looked at Camelot with new eyes. Before she found the place a disgrace, but now she was so happy to be returning to civilization.

"Put me down," she said like an order, but not as nastily as she normally would, " I want to have some dignity when I return."

Merlin nodded and let her down. He still held her up, but let her keep her pride. For some reason that's really important to nobles.

She hobbled along in the lower towns until they ran across a familiar face.

"Sir Leon!" Merlin waved over the knight keeping guard.

When he saw them he immediately ran over.

"Merlin. Milady. You've returned! Arthur and King Olaf have been sending out knights searching for you. What happened?"

Merlin didn't know what to say. He could feel his demise marching towards him.

" Merlin found me and has brought me back." Vivian stated, " I hurt my ankle and I am in need of a horse."

He gave a respectful bow, " Of course Milady."

After returning with a horse, Merlin helped Vivian onto the brown steed. The young man took the reins and guided the horse to the castle on foot. Meanwhile, Leon rode ahead to inform Regent Arthur and King Olaf.

Merlin insured the horse was keeping a steady pace along the dirt roads. She watched the wizard's blue eyes which were fraught with uncertainty and fear. Vivian watch him as his was unconsciously shaking. When they arrived to the castle doors, King Olaf was the first to come running down the stone stairs.

"Vivian!" he called out to his daughter.

Arthur, Gwaine, Eylan, Percival, and Leon all arrived then

"Merlin," she whispered to the manservant, " help me down."

Nodding Merlin did so in a gentle manner as to not hurt her. And as she was lowered to the ground her father pushed the manservant away to hug his child.

The king still clung to his little princess, " My darling, I was so worried. I feared the worst. Are you hurt?"

Vivian pulled only slightly away from her fathers embrace, " Just my ankle, but otherwise I am fine."

However Olaf was not please to hear of her injury.

"You!" he pointed his meaty figure at Merlin, " Is it not your job to make sure that these sort of thing doesn't happen?"

Merlin's heart stopped in fear. What could he say?

"Oh father," The blond hair girl rolled her eyes as if her father were acting like some silly child, "it wasn't his fault. I fell off the horse before he arrived to help me. In fact, he saved my life from a thief in the forest."

The king looked at his daughter. Never had he heard her ever stand up for a servant. Therefore he concluded it must have been true. Looking at Merlin, though, he had to question it. The boy was so lanky; how could he possibly have defended her?

"You save my daughter's life?" he asked not hiding his disbelief, "How?"

It was time, Merlin realized. He couldn't lie. Vivian would just say he was lying, then tell the truth about his abilities. Goodbye prat, hello pryer.

He took a deep breath to speak.

"He's stronger than he looks." Vivian jumped in to prevent Merlin, " And the bandit was rather scrawny. Merlin was able to fight his off until the bandit gave up and ran away."

At first all Merlin felt was shock. She had lied to her own father. Then pure relief. He wasn't going to die! He was so happy he could have done a summersault or jumped about. Fortunately, he constrained himself.

However he could not fully constrain his gratitude. He goofily gave the most brilliant, shinning, wonderful smile. Vivian was in utter awe. Never had she seen someone with such an amazing smile. It even felt greater that she was the reason it was there.

She really wanted to know who this young man was who could make her feel this way. Yes, she knew he had magic and at first she though that's all she need to know. Now she realized that she really wanted to know everything; not what she though she had just need to know.

" Well, then," The King was grateful, " a debt must be replaid."

Merlin blushed modestly, " That isn't really necessary, sire."

"Very well then."

_'Dang it!'_, Merlin shouted in his head, '_I should have asked for something'_. But in the end he still had his life which was more than he had hopped for, so he was still in a good mood.

" Come Vivian," her father said soothingly, " Let us take you inside and I will have someone call for the Physician."

" Yes, father." She nodded.

The king escorted his daughter up into the castle. It was a very slow and painful walk for Vivian. She whined and hissed with each step. When they were just about to enter into the castle, Merlin saw Vivian turn her head ever so slightly to look at him with the corner of her eye.

It was as if time had slowed down for both of them. The moment had lasted no more than a millisecond, but it had caught their undivided attention.

The Regent King and his knights strode over to his manservant where he gave him a good whack on the back of his head.

"OW!"

Gwaine gave a cheeky smirk as Merlin rubbed the back of his head. For a second, Merlin could have sworn he could see steam coming out of Arthur's ears.

"Why are you upset?" Merlin added jokingly, " I know you complain about us being pains in your backside, but I didn't realize you didn't want us to come back."

"Merlin," Arthur put a stop to the nonsense, " when I went searching for you both guess what I stumbled across... Your horses! How could you be so stupid to lose the horses! What were you thinking?"

"Arthur I-"

" Forget that last question. I know the answer, you weren't thinking. I bet you hurried off your horse to help Vivian and didn't even think to tie your horse up."

" Pretty much." Merlin admitted the fault.

" Well, it's good to see you're not dead." Gwaine gave Merlin a very manly hug, then Lancelot. Following came pats on the back from the other three.

Gwaine continued, " You gave us all a bit of a scare. Especially our princess here."

"Did not." Arthur denied in a threatening tone.

" You should have seen him." Eylan put his two cents in, " He was ready to search the entire night. I had to get Gwen so she could persuade him to get some rest."

"But even when he did returned, he called a meeting to arrange patrols to find you." Leon added.

Arthur was not happy. How could his knights betray him like this? He was going to make all their lives a living hell.

Merlin grinned a silly grin.

" Wipe that smug look off your face." Arthur sneered, " Don't flatter yourself. I had to make sure the Lady Vivian came back unharmed for her father's sake."

Lancelot had to join in now, "During the meetings, Arthur would forget to mention that we were searching for Vivian as well."

"That's it!" Arthur barked, " Knights, you will all run around the castle two times starting now."

"We're wearing our armor!" Eylan protested.

" Not my problem. Now GO! Except for you Percival. Percival is a perfect example of how knights should behave. Merlin, you need to muck out my stables."

Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot and Eylan all jogged off. Arthur smirked and walked away in the opposite direction of the castle. Merlin and Percival were still standing in the courtyard, trying to piece together what happened.

"Arthur can be such a girl." Percival laughed, leaving Merlin speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Caly Black for putting this story on alert and on your favorites. Thank you Valkyriexx for reviewing and I'm really pleased you liked Percival's last line:) Animus Sapientia I'm so glad you reviewed at chapter 4 and at the last chapter. I didn't even realize the huge similarities between this story and Beauty and the Beast!**

Gaius was busy finishing with his inspection of Vivian's ankle.

"Well, it should heal fairly quickly. It may be a few days or maybe a week before you return to normal. It was a very minor sprain and it was quickly attended to." The Physician assured her.

Vivian was surprised, it certainly hadn't felt like a minor injury. It was the most physically painful experience she had ever felt. In her whole life she had never broke any bones, or suffered from any major ailment. Her father made sure of that.

"Have you been keeping your foot elevated?" Gaius asked as he went off to find a bottle of herbs.

She nodded, " Yes, Merlin made sure I did."

The physician could not help but be proud, " I'm glad to see that he is learning."

This intrigued her, " Is Merlin your apprentice?"

" Not officially," Gaius stated, " he's my ward and nephew. But over the past years, he's learnt a thing or two."

She intended to wring out as much information as she could out of the old man.

"You must know him very well."

"He's like a son to me." Gaius found the vial he had been searching for.

Vivian had no clue how to go about this. Normally she could ask any question and have it answered, however people might become suspicious of her for asking around about a servant.

Gaius wandered back over to her and handed her the bottle, " This is a sleeping draught for the nighttime. Your ankle will be giving you pain, so this will help you sleep when night comes."

She took the bottle, " So, how long has Merlin been working for Arthur?"

The question did catch him a bit off guard, however he did suspect the topic to return to Merlin. Gaius was a strong believer of destiny. When he had heard the two of them had become lost in the woods, Gaius realized it was faith that probably stuck those two together. Yes, he still was terribly worried for Merlin, but he knew there was probably no avoiding it.

" Over three years." he answered, " He helps me around the place whenever he's not doing something for Arthur.

"If that is all, then I think I will return to my chambers. Is there any way for me to be taken there?"

Gaius nodded, "I'll have the guards carry you on a stretcher to get there."

Calling out to two guards standing outside the physician's chamber, they did as Gaius instructed. Vivian slide herself onto the stretcher and the guards lifted her up.

"Thank you." She said to Gaius casually.

Had Gaius ears deceived him? He knew he was old, but not deaf. The Princess Vivian had just said two words, that he had believed to be devoid from her vocabulary. What had happened in that forest that had given her such a change of heart?

When Gwen had heard Merlin was lost in the forest with Vivian, she grew frantic. Her best friend was missing and possibly dead or injured. She sat in her home at the empty dinning table, waiting for some news.

There was a knocking on her door.

She rushed over as if the world depended on her answering that door.

"Arthur," She saw her love standing at the entrance, " come in."

Arthur did so.

" Oh Arthur, is there any news? Have they found him? I hope nothing-

"Guinevere," Arthur calmed her down, " he and Vivian just returned. Merlin's fine."

Relief swept over her, " Oh thank goodness!"

She buried herself in Arthur's warm chest. He tenderly soothed and comforted her as she aloud herself to cry with joy. Arthur could smell the lavender smell her lovely curly hair gave.

" Gwen," Arthur stocked her back, " Merlin's been through a lot worse."

"I know," she laughed and wiped a tear out of her eye, " I don't know why I'm being so silly."

"You're not being silly. You were worried."

Gwen teased, " Not as worried as you were yesterday."

" I'm never going to live this down am I?" He said half smiling.

She hugged him again, " He's your friend and I think it's cute. I'm glad you two are there for each other."

Arthur cringed at being called cute. They stayed there a bit longer, until he remembered something he'd forgotten to tell Gwen about.

"Uhhh...Gwen. I need to tell you something."

She looked up at him, " Yes Arthur?"

He hesitated, " Vivian sort of knows about us."

At first there was no reaction.

"Arthur!" she scolded him, " What were you thinking?"

"She convinced me that she was no longer interested in me. And I think I believe her. She hasn't been so ferocious in her affections and she even told her father she had no desire to marry me. She got me to tell her about the love enchantment and she said that it had worn off."

Gwen was confused. She wasn't sure what to believe. She remembered all the pain that Vivian has caused her on the Princesses previous visit. Then she recalled how Merlin had to persuade her to kiss Arthur to break the love enchantment.

" I didn't know spells could wear off." Gwen was puzzled, " Then again, I don't know much about magic."

After a peaceful moment of silence, Arthur spoke, " I suppose I really should get back to the castle. People will start to question what's happened to their regent."

"Can I come too?" Gwen asked, " I wish to see Merlin."'

He replied, " I guess since Vivian already knows, there really couldn't be any harm."

They escorted each other out the door and back to the castle. Gwen was very pleased to be back at the castle she loved. Everything seemed so perfectly normal. Well, almost everything.

"Arthur," Gwen was watching a most unusual sight, " why is my brother and the rest of the knights jogging around the castle in their armor?"

He shrugged innocently, " Not a clue."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I hope you are all doing wonderfully. Here's the next chapter.**

Cleodalis was so relieved when she heard that Vivian returned; not because she had any desire to return to work for her. The young girl had been feeling so guilty because she had been fantasizing earlier of some pretty terrible things happening to the princess.

Now that Vivian was back and laying peacefully on her bed, the maidservant was determined to do her best and not complain. Cleodalis had been waiting for Vivian in the princess' bedchamber. When she arrived, Cleodalis immediately started to attend to her.

" Are you in need of anything milady?" She inquired.

The blond haired princess thought about it, "Could you hand me another pillow?"

Her maidservant hadn't expected for Vivian to speak to her so politely. She had asked rather than commanded. The girl was pleasantly surprised and sounder what had changed.

"Of course," she smiled and hurried up with a pillow.

Vivian was confused by the girls cheeriness. Never had one of her servants ever smiled at her. It was a nice feeling.

" Is there anything else your highness? Are you need of drink or food? Would you like me to-"

"I'm fine." Vivian cut her off.

Cleodalis shut her mouth. Perhaps Vivian hadn't changed all that much.

" Prepare me a bath," Vivian cringed as she pulled a twinge out from her tangled curls, " I think the forest is still in my hair."

Meanwhile, Gwen and Arthur arrived at the stables to met with Merlin. Merlin was mucking out the stables grumbling about Arthur.

"Merlin," Gwen rushed over and gave him a great big hug, " I was so thrilled when I heard you weren't hurt."

" Arthur, just can't seem to kill me off so easily." He joked.

Gwen slapped him lightly on the arm, " Oh stop it. You know Arthur cares about you."

"No, I don't." Arthur intervened, " I just don't want to deal with training another servant."

She shook her head "Arthur, you can be impossible at times! Merlin, you should have heard the way he was acting last night. He was panicking when you hadn't returned."

" I was NOT panicking!"

" You can't deny it any more. The knights and Gwen have confirmed that you do care." Merlin gave a sly smile.

" You two can be such children." She laughed, " I'm going to check up on Uther. I hope my absence hasn't had any negative affects on his mental state."

Uther was a touchy subject. Arthur would always become very withdrawn and somber. To see how broken his father was broke his heart.

" I think I will come with you." Arthur lifted his eyes from the ground.

Gwen's eyes met his, "Are you sure?"

The lingered in each other's iris for a moment longer.

"Yes." He nodded.

Merlin could tell Arthur needed some cheering up, " You two go along and leave me here to wallow in horse dung."

Gwen gave Arthur a scolding look, " You really shouldn't have put Merlin straight back to work after he just arrived."

Arthur sighed, " Fine. Merlin, take the rest of the day off."

The manservant's face split into a wide goofy smile, " Thank you, Gwen!"

"Hey!" Arthur corrected, " I'm the one who gave you the day off."

Merlin squinted his eyes at him, " You wouldn't have if Gwen hadn't convinced you. Gwen, I think you've tamed the prat."

"Idiot."

Gwen just shook her head playfully and walked out. Arthur gave Merlin the evil look and followed Gwen. Merlin put down the pitchfork he had been using and was ready to make the most of his time off...you know, sleeping.

However he still had to do one more thing.

Vivian was spotless again and her hair was perfectly curled once more. However she noticed a few scratches on her hands which she spent most of her day complaining about.

Cleodalis was reorganizing the closet when there was a soft knocking on the door. The girl hurried over to the door and answered it. There was Merlin with a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Hello Cleodalis," Merlin warmly spoke, "how are you."

" Fine. What are you doing here?" she asked with trepidation in her voice. What was Merlin doing with flowers? She knew of Merlin's sweet nature, but she feared Vivian wouldn't find it very flattering.

"Cleodalis," Vivian called from her bed, " who's there?"

" Uh...well, it's Merlin your highness." She answered.

Vivian sat up at the mention of his name. She brushed her hair with her hands and smoothing down the wrinkles in her dress.

The princess continued, " Let him in."

Being the good maidservant she was, Cleodalis allowed Merlin in. He walked inside, flowers in hand with a friendly smile on his face.

He sweetly said, " I picked these for you. To say thank you and I thought they might cheer you up."

Looking at the flowers, she attempted not to grimace. Compared to the flowers suitors had given to her in the past these were pathetic.

However Merlin could see her distain. He was disappointed in her behavior, but didn't show it to her.

" I guess I'll be going then." Merlin maintained a polite demeanor and turned to leave.

Vivian wanted him to stay, but she couldn't find the words. They keep slipping from her mind whenever she tried to open her mouth. So Merlin left and she hadn't said a word. She had never been tongued tied in her life. What was happening to her!

"Cleodalis!" She called the young girl over, " I need you to tell Merlin to come back...because he...left so rudely without calling me milady." She lied. " And then get a vase for these flowers."

Cleodalis nodded, " Of course, Milady. I'll need to get a vase from the kitchen though."

"That's perfect - ly alright." Vivian not so smoothly replied.

She took the flowers from Vivian. The rangy girl scampered out the chamber room in an almost comedic fashion and caught up to Merlin who was walking very fast.

"Merlin," she stopped him, " Lady Vivian wishes to see you... Merlin, what were you thinking? I don't want to see you beheaded."

He froze instinctively, " What did she tell you?" he worried about his secret.

"...nothing...but you can't go around giving noble's flowers, Merlin. I really hope she hasn't taken it the wrong way." She bit her lip nervously, " Well, good luck. And DON'T forget to call her milady"

She speed away and Merlin walked back to Lady Vivian's chambers. He was now really concerned that she was offended by the flowers.

" Milady?" he creaked open the door.

" Come in."

He slide inside, closing the door after him. He approached her.

"Listen," she was trying to find the right words, " let's cut to the chase. I know about the enchantment. I know you knew that I was under a love spell. And since you knew that the cure for it was true loves kiss, I'm assuming you discovered that we are...you know. Therefore we should do something about it."

Merlin stood silently with a dumbfound look, " Umm...okay?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, " Look, we are each other's true loves, right?"

It was all hitting him, " Yeah. Wait! Who told you?"

"Arthur."

He scolded mentally at Arthur. If he was there he'd been getting an earful from him.

Vivian continued, " So, I guess then this means we should be together...I guess."

Merlin bit his lip in concentration. What should he say to her? Was this right? After a long moment of mulling out the dilemma they were in, he made his decision.

"My Lady," he was finding this more challenging than he expected, " I'm very flattered, but I do not love you and I am quite certain that you don't love me."

She was vexed, " Are you rejecting me?"

" I think it be better if we try to be friends-"

"You are! You are rejecting me! I've never been rejected in my entire life." Her blue eyes were wide with amazement, " But how can this be? I'm beautiful and I know about your magic."

He became very serious, " Are you blackmailing me?"

Vivian hadn't been thinking of that, but oddly she hadn't decided to answer him.

Suddenly he became very intense. His dark blue eyes pierced her like the tip of a blade. Without thinking, he walked straight up to her and leaned over to hover over her face, until there was little space between the two.

"I will not be threatened into a relationship." He stated in a hush yet aggressive whisper.

She stared deeply into his eyes. He was so terrifyingly amazing. Merlin wanted to show her that he could be intimidating when he wanted to. He had only ever been this harsh when he used to speak with Morgana. Vivian's breathing was shallow. A chill ran up her spine. Her eyes were fixated. Pulse racing. Heat circulating between the two of them.

"What are you going to do?" Vivian whispered maintaing a strong attitude.

He backed off, " Nothing. I just wanted you to know I don't like to be threatened." He eased back into his normal self again, " I'll admit, I misjudged you. You're not as bad as I first thought. However we're not right for each other. I don't care what anyone else says, you still annoy me."

" I annoy you!"

"Yes! I gave you flowers to be kind and you act as if I gave you some illness. You're so vain that you can't possibly imagine anyone ever saying no to you. I know you didn't turn me in and for that I am grateful, but you cannot go around using that as leverage. Then I'm as good as a slave!"

"I wasn't planning to blackmail you." She confessed.

He took a little breath, "Thank you." And he truly meant it.

Vivian shot back, " How can you say these things about me? How can you reject me when you barely know me at all?"

" That's the biggest issue of them all. I do barely know you." He was finished, " Get well soon."

And he was gone, leaving Vivian to question everything.

**Reviews and criticism's are greatly appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hannah-Scriv thank you for adding my story to your Alerts. BagginsPotterPevensie and larasmith thank you so much for reviewing. I was nearly ready to scrap this story, until I got your reviews. This is a short chapter and the next one will be too, but the one after will be longer.**

The next day was bright and sunny. Arthur Pendragon was sitting in his chamber, caught up in paper work up to his neck. This was making him immensely stressed. He wished it could all disappears, but he knew his duty. Merlin was sitting in a chair nearby polishing Arthur's armor very quietly. The warlock's mind was preoccupied with other thoughts, and Arthur didn't like this.

"Merlin, what's wrong with you?"

Snapping out of his trance he looked up at his master, "Sorry, what?"

" You've been eerily silent since yesterday and it's getting on my nerves. Tell me what's wrong or I'll send you to the stocks."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

Arthur shrugged with a smirk, "Common _Me_rlin, just tell me."

He ignored the Regent and returned to work. Arthur didn't appreciate being ignored, so he went to pick up the apple on his table.

"If you dare throw that at me, I'll tell Gwen." Merlin pointed a finger at Arthur.

" You wouldn't."

" You want to bet on it? Do you know how many bruises I have from random objects you've thrown at me?"

Arthur admitted, sometimes he did get a bit carried away with the chuck stuff at Merlin game, "You're right, I'm sorry." he said as quick and painlessly as he could.

"Did you just say-"

"Don't," Arthur paused and gave him a glare, " make me change my mind."

Merlin laughed which made Arthur laugh in return. The wizard was relieved how easy it was to get Arthur off track.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Arthur projected.

The door creaked open slowly. Both the boys leaned over to see who it was. A couple of blond locks could be seen, and then popped out the face of the Lady herself.

Arthur stood up respectfully, " Vivian, I did not expect to see you. How is your ankle?"

She walked slowly in, relieving the crutch she was using. Arthur immediately went to help her.

"I'm fine," She pushed him away, " Gaius brought this to my chamber so I could move around. I was tired of sitting in my chamber with nothing to do."

That's when Vivian noticed Merlin there. Both of them were very poorly attempting to avoid eye contact with each other. The situation was tense and awkward for both the warlock and the princess.

Arthur was completely oblivious to this all. Sometimes it sort of scared Merlin how dim Arthur could be. He was a great, honorable and noble man, but he could be so darn thick. He was giving a bad name to blonds everywhere.

" Is there something you need Vivian?" Arthur asked returning to his seat.

Her eyes wandered everywhere but in Merlin's direction " I was wondering if Gwen is planning to join us for dinner."

The Regent King sat still, waiting for the joke.

" She's a Lady of Camelot now," Vivian continued keeping her composure, " Is it not appropriate for me to dine with her?"

Merlin didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe that Vivian was actually doing something nice. The people of Camelot loved Gwen, however the nobles found it hard to accept her as one of them. Gwen eating with a princess would defiantly help her standing.

And the thing that impressed him most about this act was that it was selfless. He had complete berated Vivian and told her nothing could come of them. Therefore, how could this be to Vivian's advantage? Sure, he'd have a better opinion of her, but not love her.

" I'll ask her to join us tonight." Arthur was pleasantly surprised, " Merlin, go and tell her to join us."

Merlin exasperatedly stopped polishing, " You just said you were going to ask."

"Yes," Arthur talked to him like as if he were speaking to a child, " You are my servant, therefore I am asking her."

Merlin sulked, " Fine, but afterwards I get to spend time with Gwaine, Lancelot and Eylan."

Arthur frowned, " This isn't a trade deal."

" I'll tell Gwen!"

"She'll side with me on this one!"

She watched as the two bickered. Vivian couldn't last another minute in that room, " I'll see both you and Gwen later, then."

She hobbled away as fast as she could. When she left, Merlin and Arthur turned to stared at each other.

"Well, that was strange." Arthur gave a crooked smile.

" Very."

"I wonder what got into her?"

"Who knows." Merlin was blind to the effect he had on her.

Vivian had been wandering about the castle best she could with a useless ankle. Everywhere she went, everyone was offering their assistant to her which she would sneer at. She wished to she her father, so she trudge along to him.

King Olaf was a busy man. He always had many duties to attend to. However his most important duty was his daughter. When Vivian had sprained her ankle he had visited her no less than ten times, hired five other servants to help her, and two guards to be with her at all times. All which she alluded with the help of her trusty servant Cleodalis...whom she eventually escaped from as well even with a twisted ankle.

Vivian arrived at the front door of where he father was staying and there was a guard blocking her way.

"Princess Vivian!" The guard exclaimed, " You should not be here. I think I should escort you back to your chamber."

Without warning he grabbed her arm which she immediately pulled away from. Vivian had no desire to be pushed around by someone who though he could just because she was littler than him and a woman.

The young lady glared at him, " Excuse me, but what gives you the right to presume where I should or should not be. If you think it your place to order me around, then you are gravely misinformed. If I wish to rome about the castle it is my right to do so!"

The guard gulped. She was very intimidating. Without another word, he stepped out of her way and opened the door for her. When she entered, her father stood up from his desk and went to her.

"Vivian," Her father went straight to her, " What are you doing up? Surely, you could have use the guards I gave to you to take you were you need to go."

" I had Gaius give me this crutch."

"And who's Gaius?"

"The Court Physician." She explained, " He said if I was careful I could walk the halls as long as I didn't take any stairs."

Her father helped sit her down into a chair, " Do not listen to that old fool. Uther has prove he is ill in the head, therefore one can not trust those he hired."

She couldn't follow her father's logic. Uther became sick after his daughter, Morgana, betrayed him; not before. However this was her father. And father's are always right...right?

"Really," her father sighed, " You are too young to be wandering about alone."

She bowed her head in shame, " I just wanted to see you. And the castle is very well secured ... never mind, forget what I said."

He kissed her on the head, " Don't worry about it. You are just a child, I can't expect you to understand such things."

The hurt she felt in that moment burned in her eyes. However, she hid it well and her father would never know how he was harming his beloved daughter.

"Father," Vivian changed the subject, " for dinner the Lady Guinevere will be joining us."

He squinted, " Who?"

" Arthur's love. The one we were talking of before the incident."

"I've never heard of this lady before." Olaf did not take this kindly; for he prided himself on knowing all the important nobles of the household.

" She was just made a noble woman when her brother was knighted. Before she was a servant. Actually, she served me for a bit when I was last here."

At first there was silence. She watched her father's stone dead face mutate into a countenance of disgusted amusement.

"A servant?" He laughed, " Arthur's fooling about with a maidservant; letting her play noble woman!"

The laugher stopped abruptly.

"I shall inform Arthur that neither of us can attend tonight. We shall not be keeping company with bad blood."

She had heard her father say such things before, so it didn't disturb her. She was use to him berating others. However, for the first time she questioned whether he was right.

" I am sorry father," Vivian lightly apologized, " but I am afraid I must attend. I had visited Arthur only earlier and promised him I would come. It would be rude and in bad taste to break that promise."

He father sighed in a vexation, " You must learn not to be so careless. Yet, I suppose your naivety is to blame."

She bit her lip so hard that she felt it might bleed.

Olaf continued, " I suppose you must go, but do not worry my child. You will not have to mingle with her. Just let her understand who is the superior. Now let us get you back to your chambers."

Vivian was soon back in her chambers, wondering if her father would ever come to respect her.

**Reviews and criticism's are greatly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**88 thank you for putting my story on alert and for reviewing. I'm so happy that I've got you interested about the Merlin/Vivian pair. Lara Smith What can I say? Your reviews make me smile :) . A fan, thank you for your kind comment and honest criticism. I'm working hard to reform my ways. BagginsPotterPevensie, I'm so happy you like the Merlin/Arthur banter. It's so much fun to you, Jess for your nice comment and here's the dinner scene you're waiting for!**

Gwen was fidgeting in her seat. It was very nerve racking to be sitting near the woman who had nearly taken her love away from her. Arthur hadn't realized how amazing awkward this whole situation was going to be. He worried of a fight breaking lose at any moment. Vivian was too busy sulking to realized either of them.

"So," Gwen started the conversation, " Lady Vivian is your ankle feeling better? I heard you had a terrible fall."

Vivian continuously poked her food with her fork, " Yes, it's better."

Silence consumed the dinning room again. Arthur was no help at ended the tense feeling in the room, so Gwen supposed it would have to be her job. Guinevere decided to chose a subject she figured would not upset princess Vivian.

"Arthur, you really should invite Merlin to have dinner with us sometime and not as just a servant."

Vivian threw her fork on the table. The clanging noise reverberated. Was there no escaping that boy!

" Are you all right?" Gwen asked, worried she had done something wrong.

" I'm fine!" She said, a little too happily. " Great! I'm just great! I'm a princess so my life's just perfect. I get everything I want right?"

Arthur could tell she was upset with something, " Vivian, we both know that's not true. As a Prince there were plenty of times I didn't get what I want. For example, there was this time where Merlin-"

"God! Why can't we talk about something else!"

Then she saw Gwen and Arthur give each other a look. No words were needed, but it appeared as if they were having an entire conversation without her. She looked at them longingly. How did it feel to be loved like that, and to know someone's heart so entirely?

"Guinevere," Vivian spoke, " have you ever know what it's like to be ... rejected. Not that I have! I'm a princess so I'm never rejected. But I'm curious."

Gwen found it rather odd for Vivian to ask such things. However she decided to answer such an unusual question, " Well, yes I have felt rejection before I met Arthur."

" So have I," Arthur added, "and it was actually Guinevere who rejected me."

"When did I ever reject you?" Gwen laughed.

" Remember that time I was at your house and you called me spoiled?"

" That wasn't a rejection, Arthur. I was just stating a fact."

"But obviously I proved myself otherwise." Arthur gleefully smirked. " I guess all the wooing worked."

Vivian concentrating hard on that one word: woe. Arthur was able to win Gwen's love, so why couldn't she win Merlin's? Yes, she could and she would! All it would take is a little research.

Meanwhile, in Gaius's chambers Merlin was eating his bowl of soup. Well, not exactly eating; more pointlessly stirring his dinner with his spoon. He was feeling incredibly guilty for what he had said to Vivian.

"Merlin," Gaius looked at his young ward, " what is the matter? Somethings been bothering you the past couple of days. I wish you felt you could tell me."

Sighing Merlin looked up looking ashamed with himself, " Gaius, if I tell you, promise not to give me a lecture?"

Raising a single caterpillar eyebrow he gave Merlin _the look_, " What did you do now?"

" It wasn't my fault! The bandit would have killed her if I hadn't!" the wizard defended himself.

" Wait," Gaius stopped him, " are you talking about back when Vivian and you were lost in the woods."

Merlin nodded, his forehead frowning.

"Are you saying you used magic to save Vivian!"

Merlin averted his eyes to his bowl, "Maybe."

" How could you be so careless! Who knows what might have happened if she had caught you!"

"Gaius," Merlin stopped him, and looked his straight in the eyes, " she did."

Everything ran cold in Gaius. He wondered how Merlin still had his head on this neck or wasn't burnt to a crisp. What did this mean for his nephew?

" She didn't turn me in." Merlin weakly smiled, " I guess it must have something to do with her believing I'm her true love. She figured it out."

Gaius calmed, only slightly, " She must like you a lot to commit treason for you."

Merlin shook his head, " No, I know what she sees when she looks at me. She thinks I'm just another possession. Just something she doesn't have that she believes is rightfully hers."

Gaius didn't believe that was true, but he decided not to argue with Merlin. Someday he hoped the young man would come around.

" Finish your soup, Merlin." Gaius returned to his own dinner.

**Reviews and criticism's are greatly appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**88 thank you reviewing. I'm glad you like the chapter despite how short it was. Lara Smith I love reading you reactions! . Finn1013 thank you for adding this story on alert and I totally agree with you...poor Merlin and I'm glad you now know what ursaphobia is**. **BagginsPotterPevensie, thank you for reviewing, but I can't comment on it, otherwise I might give something away :)**

The next day, Vivian decided to visit the knights. She remembered some of the friends Merlin had mentioned yesterday. The first she decided talked to were Gwaine and Lancelot.

" Sir Gwaine," Vivian sat down in her room, facing the two knights with a quill and parchment in hand, "and Sir Lancelot. Please sit down."

"Thank you Milady," Lancelot gave a small polite bow, "How is your ankle?"

"Completely healed, thankfully." She answered.

The two Knights sat next to each other, giving odd looks. They had absolutely no idea why they were sent to talk with the Princess Vivian in her chambers. It was all rather strange for them.

Vivian started," You're probably wondering why I have sent for you."

" Come to take up my offer?" Gwaine smirked, leaning back in his chair, " I know, Princess that I'm absolutely gorgeous to look at, but I'm afraid you had your chance."

She snickered at his joke, "Very funny, but actually I am in need of your expertise. Well, I mean a friend of mine is in need of your expertise."

"Right..." Lancelot didn't believe her, " And what is it that your friend needs?"

"When I last left her, she was deeply in love with a nobleman, but he didn't share the same affections. Now she has decided she would try to woo him herself."

Gwaine started laughing hysterically. Neither Vivian nor Lancelot joined along. When sir Gwaine realized this, he shut up.

" Anyways," Vivian continued, " She has no idea where to begin."

First Lancelot looked at Gwaine. Then Gwaine looked at Lancelot. Both of them were at a lost what to say.

Gwaine finally spoke up, " This is what you - I mean 'she' - should do: give lots of praises. All that romantic over the top stuff. Flowers help...and so does alcohol."

She scribble down his words on the paper.

Lancelot shook his head, " Don't listen to him. One must treat there love as if there the only one in the world."

" Says the man who's still in love with another man's woman." Gwaine cut in.

"How do you know about that? And you're one to talk-"

"Boys!" Vivian stopped the argument, " Thank you for your advice. My friend will appreciate it. You may leave now."

Lancelot and Gwaine got up to leave. As they walked away, Lancelot whispered in Gwaine's ear, " Why did you give her advice? It's obvious she's trying to woo Arthur."

Gwaine smiled, " I know. It's time we got him back."

Poor Gwaine, didn't understand what he had actually done to his good friend.

The time was nearing sunset. Merlin had been wandering around minding his own business, (which was unusual for him) when he came upon Cleodalis wandering the hallways.

"Merlin," Cleodalis stuttered, " How -are-are you?"

" Fine. How are you?" He was trying to figure out why she was acting so nervously.

" Fine too, I guess." She looked at a pitcher of wine she had in her hands, " Vivian's ordered me to get rid of this wine. She's asked me to offer it to people in the castle."

" Have you asked Gwaine yet?" Merlin asked, " He'll take the whole thing off your hands, if you want."

She quietly laughed, " Yes, well, I haven't seen him. Do you want some?"

Merlin eyed the drink suspiciously, "No offense, but after what you two did to those guards, I'm not the most trusting of any forms of liquids that Vivian's ordered you to serve."

"I promise I haven't poisoned it." Cleodalis smiled handing him a cup.

Reluctantly he took it, "You've convinced me." he smiled taking a drink.

When he didn't pass out in a couple of minutes, he became more and more relaxed about drinking the wine. One glass became two. Two became three... and well, everyone was aware how much of a lightweight Merlin was.

Soon, he was laughing hysterically at the smallest things, having a grand old time. Cleodalis was feeling guilty what she had tricked Merlin into doing, but at the same time was so amused with his silly antics.

"I must be going, Merlin." Cleodalis apologized, " I'll see you some other time."

" You go on." Merlin shooed her off, he attempted not to fall over " Be a kid. Go havfe fun, be withf your friends."

The young maidservant ran off quickly. That's when the Lady Vivian arrived. She saw the man failing at trying to walk with balance.

Then Merlin tripped, luckily Vivian was able to rush over and catch him. It wasn't probably good for her ankle to do so, but she did anyways.

"Vivian," he slurred, " Wha' are doin' here?"

" I was just walking by." She helped him regain his footing.

He was trying to keep his eyes open, " Well, fhank you."

"Merlin, I have something to say to you." She felt like throwing up, as she took out a rose from her hair, "Here take this."

Confused, he did take the fully bloomed rose from her.

Vivian was gather up her courage, " Listen you are...wait one minute."

The manservant watched while she took out a piece of paper she had in a pouch. She unfolded it. There she had written all these complements she had planned for him.

Taking a deep breath, she began to read, " You are the most - I can't do this! I gave you a stupid rose, isn't that enough!"

Merlin chuckled, " A rose."

" Yeah well-"

His face became sad and lonely, " I miss her."

She looked up at him, " Who?"

He smiled, staring at the rose and playing with it's pedals, " She wasf beautifu'." he tried to keep his words and himself together, " I couldn't protec' her. I promised her!"

A single tear fell down his face. This hadn't been at all what Vivian had expect. Merlin seemed to be a happy person for the most part. Where was all this sadness coming from?

"It's my faul' she's gone." He drunkenly leaned against the wall, "I let her ge' in the way of my destiny. What's th' point of i' all?"

He slid down the wall and onto the floor. Vivian looked around, to make sure no one else was there, then she joined him. She squirmed whiled sitting on the hard dirty ground .

"Who is she?" Vivian asked.

Merlin took a deep, soothing breath, "Fffreya."

" And who is Freya?"

"Shhhhh!" Merlin put his finger on her lips, "You can't tell _any_one."

"Merlin," She whispered back, " I'm already keeping your magic a secret. I think I can handle one more."

His eyes widened, " Who told you about my magic!"

"Ummm...you did when you saved my life with magic." she reminded him.

"Oh, _rig_ht. She was a druwid girl I saved" He counted on his hand, "two years ago."

Suddenly he stopped in his thoughts and looked up at her, " You're beautifu'."

Vivian blushed when he said so, even if Merlin was drunk. This was the first time she'd ever blush at a man calling her beautiful.

" Merlin, I-"

" But I can't love you." he started to drift into sleep.

Vivian could feel herself starting to cry now.

" I can't lovf anyone.." he was falling asleep.

Wait, what? Vivian lightly slapped his cheek, to keep him awake.

"Why?" She asked, " Why can't you love anyone?"

Merlin mumbled, " Everyone I lovef get's hurt...My mother. Gaius. Gwen almosf died because of me. Morgana... not dead, but mightf as well be. Freya, Will...my father; gone because of my stufpid destiny!"

Vivian was at a loss what to do. How could she help him when she could barely understand him. She decided to do the only thing she could think of. As unbelievable as it sounds, she actually hugged him.

Merlin let himself enjoy the hug. He was too frazzled to realize the significance or what would happen if someone walked by at that moment.

" I'm going to hurt everyone..."

She pulled away from the warm hug. Partly because his breath stunk.

" What do you mean?" She asked, worried.

" When Afthur finds out, he'll hate me. I've only wanted to do good, but I nevfer seem to."

They both sat in the silence. Vivian couldn't believe how much pain and suffering Merlin had, yet didn't normally let show on his face.

"Come on," Vivian helped him up, " let's get you back to your room."

Soon they were on their way to the physician's chambers. Merlin stumbled and fell a bit, but Vivian was there to catch him.

**Reviews and criticism's are greatly appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Imagine artist thank you for you review, and I'm so glad you liked the double-meaning at the end ! 88 I'm so glad that you've started to see them them a cute couple. Thank you for your kind words :). A fan, thank you for being there to check my really stupid mistakes. I really wish you could be my editor. However I did mean to put "Morgana, did I make her?" because he's questioning if he's the reason she became so evil. I figured because he was drunk he didn't always have to be completely coherent. However I can see that didn't work best towards my interest. I'm glad you liked how I wrote drunk Merlin. BagginsPotterPevensie, thank you for reviewing. When I first had thought of the last chapter, I thought it was going to be comedic. Then it just ended up really depressing (or at least that's how it felt writing it).**

Vivian's head was reeling because of the events of the previous night. Among the many things she learnt, she realized to NEVER ask Sir Gwaine for advice.

However, she remembered one last name Merlin had mentioned: Eylan, Gwen's brother.

She knew she couldn't give up on Merlin. He was so lonely and sad; in need of someone. Even in that short, painfully confusing conversation she could see that he had scarified and lost a lot. However, he didn't need to sacrifice love.

'_Wait a minute,' _Vivian thought, '_love? I don't love him, but I could be there for him.'_ Anyway, she walked all the way to the training field. However she had to use the crutch again because carrying Merlin had repercussions against her ankle.

Eylan was training with Leon in the burning hot sun. Their sword's clanged in a rhythmic fashion. Vivian approached them.

"Excuse me," Vivian interrupted them, " May I speak to Sir Eylan?"

They both stopped and turned towards her. Eylan, who had been wearing a helmet, took it off.

"Of course," Eylan spoke up, " Can I help you?"

She nodded, "Yes, well, I had been speaking to Gwaine and Lancelot about-"

"You want advice about flirting." Eylan finished, "They told me."

"Not me!" Vivian corrected him, "...a friend."

Neither Eylan nor Leon believed her, but they indulged her lie.

Eylan shrugged, " Well, I don't go around vying for the affection of men so I don't really know what to say."

Leon decided to help, " If a woman was trying to get my attention, I think I'd just want to have a nice honest conversation with her."

" Wearing a low cut dress." Eylan added.

Shaking his head at Eylan, Leon continued, " Talk about our interest and-"

"Blush. Also, bat your eyes a lot."

" Find something that we share in common," Leon continued trying not to be annoyed with his fellow knight.

But Eylan wasn't finished, "And touching. A man can tell that a woman likes them when they touch their arm or their shoulder."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Maintain personal space."

However Eylan finished, " And always laugh at his jokes. Even if they're not funny."

Vivian heard all she needed, " Thank you both. Sorry, about disturbing you."

She slowly carried herself away from the two men. Eylan was smiling trying not to laugh. Leon was puzzled at her politeness. Suddenly Leon shot Eylan a glare.

"What?" Eylan asked innocently.

" That was horrible advice!" Leon pitched the bridge of his nose, " Don't tell me; Gwaine convinced you to do this."

He smiled, " No, but when he told me what he did, I had to get in on it. I did grow up with a little sister, after all; it's in my nature."

Leon sighed, as they returned to their work.

Vivian was thinking of a million ways to bump into Merlin, as Cleodalis was helping her change into a new outfit.

"Milady," the girl's eyes widened when she looked at the gown Vivian had chosen, " Are you sure you wish to wear this? It's a bit well..."

Holding the dress up, Cleodalis and Vivian both inspected the dress. It was lacking sleeves and was rather low at the breast line. It was long, flowing, and deep maroon color.

"I picked it out didn't I?" was Vivian's only answer to her question, as she walked behind her dressing screen."

Cleodalis bit her lip. She was having trouble understanding what was going on. At the beginning, Vivian had seemed obsessed with Arthur and was always talking about him. Now, Arthur seemed almost like a distant memory; he was hardly ever spoken of.

Placing the dress down onto the bed, Cleodalis went to pick up a tray of food that was still on her master's nightstand. She also picked up a dirty dress that was laying on the floor. Needless to say, the girl had her hands full.

"Cleodalis," Vivian called out, " Hand me my dress, won't you?"

The poor child had no more room to carry that dress. She tried to put down the tray, but every time she nearly did, something almost fell.

"Cleodalis?"

The girl looked around, " Yes, coming."

She looked at the dress and whispered, " fléotan forlísgleng." A flash of gold flicked in her eyes.

And the dress lifted from the ground, effortlessly. Cleodalis followed it to the changing screen where it flopped onto the top on the screen.

"Thank you." Vivian took the dress, completely unaware.

Cleodalis smiled, " Your welcome."

She left the room without another word; happy that she was appreciated.

When Vivian had finished dressing, She looked at herself in the mirror. After a while of fussing with her hair, she was finally ready.

There was a soft knocking at her door. Quickly she paced herself, and opened her chamber's door. It was Merlin standing there, looking very uncomfortable.

"Merlin," She was surprised, "come in."

Merlin walked in very slowly. Vivian was nervous, but happy that she was able to have a conversation with him without tricking him into being alone with her. The minute Vivian closed the door behind him, he began to blather.

" Listen Vivian, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I don't remember much, but I just wanted to say I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things to you. They're not your burdens to carry-"

"It's fine Merlin, really." She calmed him down. She started to bat her eyelids.

" Are you alright?" Merlin asked her, " Have you got something in you eye?"

She started to laugh in a high pitch insincere way. Merlin continued to look at her, as if she had gone mad.

When she saw his reaction, she huffed at his obliviousness, " No, I'm fine." She touched his arm, letting her fingers linger, " How about you?"

The manservant was just plain confused, " I had one major headache this morning, but it's fading."

She smiled, "That's good." Vivian was getting sick to her stomach doing all this flirtatious nonsense.

Merlin carefully pulled away from her touch, " You didn't eat anything funny did you?"

She angry clenched her teeth, " No."

" Because once I ate something strange and I-"

" My God Merlin!" Vivian exploded, " You really don't realize, do you?"

He looked at her, still unsure about her point.

" Umm...new dress?"

Not what she wanted, " Sure, fine." She sat down in a chair next to her dinning table, frustrated.

" It looks nice?" He was trying to find the right thing to say.

" Really?" her mood did lighten up a little bit, " Not too low in the neckline?"

He sat in a chair in front of her, " Morgana used to wear worse. Also, I've seen you in your nightgown."

Vivian was horrified, " Really! When!"

"Two years ago when you came to Arthur's chambers to announce your love for him."

"No!"

Merlin laughed, " Yes! And you jumped onto his bed and started to sniff the covers and blankets-"

"I didn't!" she hid her face in her hands. She remembered, " Oh, yes I did!"

Still he continued, " And I keep saying 'you need to leave', but you didn't listen. I was practically begging."

Vivian was shaken her head at her own silliness.

He was still bursting with hilarity, " I had to knock you out with my magic, and put you in Arthur's closet so your father wouldn't kill him!"

That's when Merlin realized he probably went too far.

"You what!" She shrieked.

He cowered slightly, " I carried you very gently."

Her face was paralyzed with shock. He was waiting for her to say something long the lines of: "Off with you're head!"...or words to that affect. Suddenly Vivian started to laugh.

" That is too funny!" She chuckled with amusement, so Merlin joined in with her glee.

" But seriously," she became deadpanned, " don't do it again."

Merlin nodded submissively, but both of them were still full of happiness on the inside. Vivian felt this was the moment; the moment where he'd finally open up to her.

Merlin got up, " Have a good day Milady."

He gave a bow of his head and started to walk away.

"Merlin!" she called out to him. He halted in the doorway. She looked at him, yet she couldn't find the right words.

" I hope you have a good day as well."

He smiled at her, with his signature goofy grin and left her. Merlin let out a heavy breath, after closing the door. There were all these feelings, he couldn't explain. One moment he couldn't stand her, and in another moment, he felt so alive when he was with her. Time would only tell what would happen.

**Reviews and criticism's are greatly appreciated.**

**The spell I believe means "Float harlot dress" in old english.**


	15. Chapter 15

**BagginsPotterPevensie thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked how I interpreted Eylan. I'm trying really hard not to rush Vivian/Merlin, because I agree that would ruin the premise. misspendragon27 thank you so much for putting my story on Alert and putting it as a favorite. I love writing Merlin and Arthur's bromance scenes :) EmmyCriesBlood I'm so happy you put my story as a favorite. It means a lot to me, thank you. A fan, you really make sure I pay attention to my grammar and I thank you for that. Yes, I still fail plenty of times, but hopefully I'm improving. Also, I glad you like my twist with Cleodalis. random reader thank you for reviewing. I'm glad I have made Vivian and Merlin cute together. It's difficult, but fun :) Don't worry, I have ever intention of finishing this story. 88 I'm really pleased that I haven't gone really out of character with them, thank you.**

Gwaine, Eylan, Leon, Lancelot and Percival were all sitting outside, waiting for Arthur to start practice. It was a cool, yet sunny morning. The four knights were all talking to each other. Gwaine and Eylan were laughing at what they had made Vivian do. Leon and Lancelot were chastising them, while Perceivable silently laughed at situation.

The Regent came jogging in to stand right behind Gwaine.

"-And Arthur has no idea!" Gwaine was laughing, as he finished his sentence.

Everyone went dead silent. Arthur folded his arms. Gwaine was still completely oblivious to his presence.

"What do I have no idea about?" Arthur smirked.

Slowly Gwaine turned around.

"Ummm..."

" No, _please_," Arthur continued, " I'd hate to stop this conversation."

Lancelot interrupted, " It's really nothing Arthur."

"Tell me," he hit every consonant, to show his frustration, " what happened."

The knights looked about, hoping someone would speak up.

Leon walked forward, " I'm afraid that Gwaine and Eylan have been giving Vivian some horrible advice to her on how to flirt with you."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you." Gwaine rolled his eyes.

The blond haired man's face contorted into confusion, " Really? Because she hasn't flirted with me at all, for a long while."

The others became just as confused as him.

" She's flirting with Merlin." Percival answered.

They all faced the muscular knight, in shock.

"What?" They all yelled.

Percival looked at them and sighed, " You really haven't noticed it? The way the room gets awkward whenever they are near? The way she looks at him? The way he hides from her?"

The all shook his head, which caused Percival to become very concern for their mental well being.

Suddenly Merlin came running in to join them. He was smiling and panting at the same time.

"Sorry I'm late Arthur," he caught his breath, " I forgot your sword and had to run all the way back."

All the knights just stared at him, with dumbfound looks. Vivian and him...really? Gwaine and Eylan were feeling extremely guilty now. Lancelot was worried for his friend. Leon was now finding this somewhat funny. And Arthur...well, he decided to be a prat.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, " I need to speak with you."

"Okay Arthur." Merlin stood waiting for Arthur to continue.

There was a pause.

"Privately." Arthur added like Merlin should have known.

"How am I supposed to know that! You have to tell me. I can't read your mind. If I could I'd probably be in the dungeons right now...but then I'd escape in a couple of minutes. Seriously Arthur, the security in the dungeons is awful. I wonder how-"

" Merlin!"

"Okay, I'll stop talking."

Arthur sighed, " Come on."

Arthur took him to a further off place on the field, far away from the others. He just gave Merlin a glare.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"_Mer_lin, you know _what_."

Suddenly Gwaine ran up to them, " Sorry, I'm late."

Arthur wasn't please with Gwaine's presence, " I said I wanted to speak with Merlin alone."

That's when Eylan, Percival, Leon and Lancelot joined the party.

"Sorry," Eylan spoke up, " what did we miss?"

"What is it about the word PRIVATELY that no one seems to understand?" Arthur shouted.

Gwaine ignored him, " I was just going to ask Merlin what is all this between him and Vivian."

"What?" Merlin coughed nervously.

They each stared at Merlin. Gwaine with a mischievous glint in his smile. Eylan with a sly smirk. Leon with a disapproving look. Lancelot with worry. Arthur was still looking not too pleased. And Percival...well he was being Percival.

" It just doesn't make sense." Lancelot pointed out.

Gwaine put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, " Don't take this the wrong way my friend, but she didn't even like me. I mean, how could she resist my charms and great hair!"

Merlin shrugged, "It's a mystery."

"However, I think you know the answer to this question." Arthur suspiciously added, "You can't hide anything from us."

Lancelot wanted to smack his forehead, but he resisted the temptation.

Merlin tensed as they all surrounded him in a circular formation. It had become an interrogation at this point.

"She was just really grateful that I saved her life, that's all." Merlin tried to put to rest there burning questions. Then, very quickly, he added, "Also, maybesheaccidentallykissedme,causingthecursetolift!"

"Wait, what?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin took a deep breath, " She accidentally kissed me, causing the curse to lift."

Arthur's face lit up in realization.

"What curse?" Leon asked.

"Two years ago," Arthur explained, " King Alined had both Vivian and I enchanted into loving one another. This was to destroy the peace talks."

While the other knights were intrigued, Leon was shocked, " Why was the king never informed of this?"

Merlin stepped in, " It would have destroyed the peace talks and surely started a war. I was able to get Gwen to lift the enchantment off of Arthur so there was no point."

Leon developed a newfound respect for Merlin. Though he did respect him for being so loyal and brave, he now he knew, for just a serving boy, Merlin was fairly intelligent.

"Wait a minute," Arthur thought about this, "she told me that the spell wore off."

"Uh, she lied." Merlin pointed out the obvious to him.

"How did Gwen lift the spell off Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"Well," Merlin explained, " A love spell can only be cured by true love's kiss."

The young warlock watched as Lancelot's face fell into sadness. Merlin felt bad for his friend, yet felt it was important for Lancelot to realize Gwen and Arthur were meant for each other. He had worked too hard to get those two together for anyone to mess it up.

All of the knight's brains began to make the connection. When they realized the implications of what Merlin had just said they all froze. Arthur was the first to speak.

" Are you saying that Vivian's your true love!"

Merlin scratched his head with a grimace, "Supposedly."

"No," Arthur refused to believe this, " surely this must be some sort of mistake. You and her? She's a princess and you're..."

The manservant folded his arms, " What? What am I?"

" You're Merlin." Arthur finished.

" So what?" Merlin couldn't explain it, but he became really agitated, "Are you saying Merlin isn't good enough? That I don't deserve her because I'm just your idiot servant? That I can't do anything correctly? Well, maybe you're right. Maybe I am just a useless monster!"

Everything went dead silent. Not even the wind was blowing. When Merlin calmed down, he realized he had overreacted and was feeling really guilty. Lancelot looked at his friend, wishing he could say something to make him feel better, but he knew he couldn't. Gwaine was trying to understand what had made Merlin explode. And Arthur was looking at Merlin with sorrow.

Merlin was becoming very uncomfortable with all the attention, " I'm sorry. I'll be going now sire."

Swiftly he rushed away, keeping his eyes to the ground. Merlin had every intention to go running off to Gaius.

" MERLIN!" he heard Arthur call out for him.

The wizard just ignored the voice.

" Merlin!"

He felt Arthur's hand grab his arm.

" Please Arthur," he couldn't look at him, " just let me leave. I just need time to think."

Arthur wouldn't let go though, " Listen, I didn't mean any of what I say like that. What I meant was that I couldn't imagine you and Vivian together because your so opposite. I didn't-what I'm trying to say is-"

" I know." Merlin spared him the pain, " It's my fault. It's my own personal problems, not you."

He released his manservant from his grip, " I didn't realize you felt like a monster."

" I was just releasing anger," Merlin protected himself with humor, " I think it'd be noticeable if I was a troll or something else."

Arthur sighed, knowing Merlin was just trying to avoid the subject, " Merlin, I want you to know that you're not a monster. I know you."

"No, you don't." Merlin whispered to himself, but Arthur heard.

And without another word the manservant left Arthur standing in the field.

**Reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A fan thank you for catching all my mistakes. I'm glad to hear that my grammar is improving. Also, I happy that you found that bit of Gwaine's dialogue funny :). merlinfan98 thank you so much! That really made my day, what you said about my story :) BagginsPotterPevensie, you're totally right. Arthur can't seem to say the right thing. I can't wait to see season 4 too! Thank you for saying it was funny. I'm trying to create a balance between comedy and drama. 88, I think Merlin would love a hug from you! Thank you for your kindness:) alleywayqueen, thatnks for catching the whole Percievable thing...this is the last time I trust spell check blindly! I'm really happy to hear that you're going to be writing a Merlin/Vivian piece. I'll be looking out for it. Thank you for your nice comments :) You're all so amazing! Thank you for making this even more fun to write.**

Arthur was sitting outside talking with Gwen. He had told her all the events of that morning. She was deeply concerned for Merlin, and also worried about Arthur.

"Arthur," she looked straight into his eyes, " stop blaming yourself. It's obvious Merlin's going through some stuff right now. He did just discover his true love is Vivian. That's got be causing him some emotional problems."

" But he called himself a monster."

Gwen had to admit that scared her a bit, " Whatever is making Merlin feel this way, it's not your fault. Yes, you two fight and call each other names. However, I know that's just the way you two are. He cares for you and you care for him."

Gently, she kissed him on the lips tenderly. He returned the chaste kiss, touching her cheek. Their souls reaching and touching each other carefully.

She continued, "You are a good man. You'll find a way to fix this."

"Thank you." He smiled, "You always know what to say."

They kissed again, and he left. Gwen remained in her sitting position. When he was completely out of sight, she frowned. Vivian was going to get a piece of her mind. She suspected it was Vivian's fault why Merlin was feeling so terrible, and she planned to let her know that no one messes with her friend.

Vivian was busy brushing her hair at her dressing table. She had nothing to do that day. She thought about going for a walk, until she remembered her ankle. Yes, she could walk, but not for an excessive amount of time.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Come in." Vivian called from her seat, still admiring herself in the mirror.

Gwen came striding in with great power.

"Guinevere," Vivian put down her brush, and looked at the other Lady " Is there something I can help you with?"

" Yes, there is. I want to know why you think you can make my friend feel like a monster?"

Vivian squinted her eyes in thought, "What?"

"I want to know why Merlin said he feels like a monster."

Vivian stood up and looked at Gwen, " Merlin feels like a monster? What happened?"

Guinevere could see concern in the Princess's eyes. Vivian was genially worried for Merlin...a servant. Suddenly, all of Gwen's bravery disappeared.

"I don't know-I just thought that you-what I mean is-well, you're the only new thing in his life so far and-I don't mean you did anything on purpose but..."

"You think this is my fault!" Vivian was appalled.

Gwen wished she could shrink until she disappeared, "I shouldn't have assumed-I'm sorry-I should get going."

The former maidservant rushed as fast as she could towards the door.

"Wait," Vivian said, causing Gwen to stop, " tell me what happened."

Gwen was uneasy and embarrassed.

"Arthur and the other knights found out about the curse, how Merlin broke it, and then how you've been flirting with him ever since."

Vivian became so red that Gwen thought she might explode.

"All of you know!" She could have died, " Oh God, no one was supposed to know."

Gwen said with disappointment in her voice, " Is this because your embarrassed of him?"

"No," Vivian snapped, " Merlin is...well, you know. He's clumsy, oblivious, goofy, sweet, kind, selfless..."

When she caught herself praising Merlin, she immediately stopped on her ramble. Why couldn't she have said that to him when it mattered?

Vivian continued, " My father would kill him, and lock me away."

Gwen could see that Vivian had changed. Her heart was warmer than it had ever been, and Gwen concluded this was thanks to Merlin. Surprisingly she found herself approving of the match

" Well, it doesn't matter." Vivian sighed in disappointingly, sitting back in her chair, " Despite all my attempts, he still says he could never love me."

"What!" Gwen was now ready to give Merlin a lecture, " Why not?"

Vivian shrugged, " Maybe, I'm not good enough for him."

" Vivian," Gwen sat next to her then placed her hand on the shoulder, " Arthur told me that Merlin was complaining he wasn't good enough for you."

The princess perked up, "Really?"

Gwen nodded. She sat down next to the princess. Vivian was only happy for a short time, until she became sad again.

" I keep trying to flirt with him, but I keep getting bad advice how to do so. Guys usually run after me. I've never chased a man before."

Gwen laughed, thinking about all the things Merlin probably had to have gone through.

"Well," Guinevere smiled, " perhaps you need advice from a woman."

"You're going to help me?"

"Yes," she assured her, " but I can only speak from experience. For example, there was this time when Arthur was trying to be apologize to me one day, guess what he did?"

"What?"

" He said he'd make me dinner."

The princess gasped. A prince making dinner?

"Did he?" The lady asked.

" No," Vivian could see Gwen was a bit peeved by the fact, "he got Merlin to steal some food, and plates from the castle kitchens. But if he had, it would have meant the world to me."

Gwen got up, " I hope that helps."

"Wait," Vivian said again, " I need your help with something." Vivian stood up and walked away from her vanity, and got ready to go put on some humility.

**Reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to AoiTatsu for putting my story on Alert and adding it to your favorite list. IT really meant a lot to me. 88 thank you so much for reviewing and always being so wonderfully nice. BagginsPotterPevensie, I too love Gwen and Merlin's friendship and I really wanted to give Vivian and Gwen a scene together. You are amazing. Thank you all:)**

Lancelot went to go find Merlin after training. He couldn't leave him in that state. He knew what was bothering him. He found the young warlock, sitting underneath a lone tree near the castle's wall.

"Hi Merlin," Lancelot sat down next to him, on his right side.

Merlin just remained sitting, " Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Merlin answered, " I had walked all the way to see Gaius, but stopped when I got to the door. I just decided to go find a tree."

"Afraid, someone might find you at Gaius'?" Lancelot asked.

"It appears that it doesn't matter." Merlin picked the grass with his fingers subconsciously, "Someone always seems to find me."

"We care about you, Merlin." Lancelot was trying to cheer him up, " Did you say those things because of your magic?"

"Partly," He admitted.

Lancelot spoke sincerely, " Merlin, I know you well enough that you would never do something that you didn't feel was necessary. You're a good and brave man. Don't tell yourself otherwise."

"But I-"

Gwaine suddenly came running over.

"Merlin!" He asked, "Are you alright."

The raven haired manservant put a happy demeanor on, " Don't worry about me Gwaine."

"Well, I have to. Who's going to protect you from Vivian?" He smirked.

Lancelot huffed, "Your the one who told her to get him drunk."

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!" Merlin yelled.

"Sorry, about that mate." He laughed, " I thought she had her eyes on Arthur."

"It's fine," Merlin sighed, he wasn't one to hold a grudge.

"How are you feeling?" Gwaine sat down on his left side.

" I'm better, really." Merlin smiled, " I just didn't get enough sleep last night. That's all."

Lancelot didn't believe him and neither did Gwaine. However Gwaine knew that sometimes it's best to leave things alone, and let people solve their own problems.

They sat there in the quiet air. It really was a beautiful day to just sit and do nothing.

It was nearing night time, and Arthur hadn't seen Merlin all day. Normally, Arthur would have been running around searching for him. However Gwen convinced him to give Merlin some space. She had also convinced him to do something else.

Arthur loved doing things for Gwen, but she was asking him to do now was ridiculous. He never though Guinevere would ever ask him to do something so terrible.

As Arthur walked down the outside castle corridor, he saw Merlin enter from the other end. Merlin jolted a bit in his walk, when he spotted Arthur, but continued to walk.

"Merlin." Arthur walked up to him.

He looked at him, "Arthur."

They stood with nothing to say.

Arthur gave a loud heavy sigh, " Fine, go ahead; complain."

"What?"

The Regent King rolled his eyes, " Complain. I told you that if were stuck with Vivian for a long amount of time, you could complain. So get your moaning over with."

Merlin gave him an odd smile, "She really isn't that bad."

Arthur was surprised, " You can't seriously mean that. Are you afraid she might hear you? Is she hiding in a bush, or something?"

Merlin laughed, " No, but really, she's not always a terror. Yesterday we actually had a nice talk."

" We're still talking about Vivian here? King Olaf's daughter?"

Merlin just continued to chuckle at Arthur. Merlin was also finding it odd that he wasn't calling Vivian a terror. In fact, he didn't desire to complain.

Now Arthur wasn't finding Gwen's favor as obscure. All he had left to do was go through with it.

"Before I forget," Arthur said, " I need you to grab my sword."

Merlin looked out at the sky, " It's nearly dark. Why would you need it now?"

"I don't." Arthur rolled his eyes, " I left it on the eastern tower. The roofless one. I need you to bring it back to me."

"What were you doing up there?"

" Merlin, get my sword!" Arthur ordered.

Merlin moaned, "Can't I do it in the morning?"

"No," Arthur spoke to him like one would speak to a child, "because if it rains it'll get rusty."

Merlin looked back out to the sky, " There's not a single cloud in the sky."

"Merlin!"

"Fine, Fine! I'll get your sword. Leave it to you to forget it in the further part of the castle."

The wizard walked away with a stupid teasing grin on his face. Arthur wished he could smile too, but he knew what he had just done.

When Merlin arrived at the top tower, he was completely out of breath. He stood in front of the door which lead to the outside portion of the guard tower. Upon opening it, he saw a most peculiar sight.

Vivian was there. She was standing in a coral dress, and behind her was a table. On the table, there appeared to be food. Candles were lit all around. They flickered beautifully with the night sky behind them.

"Hello Merlin." She smiled.

"Uh, hello Vivian." He smiled, "I'm here to get Arthur's sword. He said-"

He looked around to find that there was no sword. Now he understood.

"Oh."

"Merlin," She approached him, " I just wanted to properly thank you for saving me out in the woods. I realized that I never did. I wondered if you would care to have dinner with me."

He was feeling uncomfortable, but flattered, " Sure, thank you."

She sat down at the table and Merlin joined her. On the table there appeared to be some sort of meat. It was crisp black. Also there was some orange mush, in a bowl, beside it.

"Here," Vivian cut him some meat and placed it on the plate.

Merlin eyed it suspiciously. It hardly looked like food because it was so burnt. Bravely, he cut himself a piece. He could feel Vivian watching him anxiously as he took the first bite.

Gods, it was awful! It was really disgusting. Merlin nearly chocked, but he swallowed it to save Vivian's pride.

"It's not bad," he lied, as he coughed slightly, "What is it? Beef?"

She frowned, " It's chicken. It's bad, isn't it!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is! When people don't know what they're eating the first thing they ask if it's chicken! You thought it was beef."

They started laughing because it was true. They ate the barely papupuable chicken and orange mush which Merlin later discovered to be cooked carrots...he didn't want to know how she messed up carrots. However, there was some fruit which they both ate.

" So, it's obvious, I'm no cook," Vivian sighed.

" No, I'd say not," Merlin took a bite of an apple, "but thank you for doing it anyway."

Faint music was flouting through the air. This caught Vivian's ear. It light and cheerful sounding. She got up out of her chair and went to the edge of the wall. Laughing and clapping could be heard from the distance.

"You like music?" Merlin asked, walking over to join her.

He rested his hands over the wall.

She looked at him, "Yes, but it's not so much the music as it is dancing."

"Dancing? I bet you're good at it." His blue eyes sparkled.

"No," She looked back out towards the direction of the noise, " I've seen people dance, but I've never danced before. My father forbids me to do so. He says it's inappropriate."

Merlin frowned at the thought. He looked out at where Vivian was looking, then back at her.

"Do you want to dance?" He held his hand out.

She looked at his hand, "I don't know how to."

"Neither do I." He smiled, "So this should be very interesting."

They held each other's hands and skipped round and round in a circle to the beat of the music. Merlin was completely uncoordinated which caused Vivian to stumble a lot. She was also wearing a dress, which was no help. It was all rather silly and cute. They both failed and loved it.

The music died into the night and the two were thoroughly exhausted. Merlin collapsed and laid himself onto the ground still painting for breath. Vivian was trying to control her fits of laughter when she joined him.

"So," Merlin asked her, taking off his jacket to use as a pillow, " how was you're first time dancing."

"Exhausting." She panted, " Why do you get something to lay you head on while I have to lay on this stone floor?"

Merlin rolled out his jacket so it'd be thiner but longer, " Here, now we can share."

She laid her head onto it. They were still catching their breaths. Taking in the calm night breeze, they relaxed.

She looked at him and tried to engage in small talk, " What's your family like?"

He rolled to his side to see her, " It was just me and my mother for the longest time. She means everything to me. Without her, I don't think I could have handle being born with all these powers."

"Wait, you were born with magic? I thought that was impossible."

He explained, " It's rare, but not impossible. However, most people's magic doesn't show until much later in their life."

Vivian thought about it and it made sense to her.

"What about you father?" she asked.

Merlin became very withdrawn.

" I shouldn't have asked," Vivian apologized, "I know you said he dead, I just wanted to-"

"No, it's okay. I only knew him for a short amount of time." Merlin admitted, "I met him when Arthur and I had to seek the last Dragonlord."

"When Camelot was under attack, by the dragon?" Vivian asked.

"Yes." Merlin nodded. Then, with a false sunny tone he continued, " Just as I was about to leave Gaius said to me 'oh, Merlin, by the way, that man you'll be looking for...he's your father'. I'm paraphrasing a bit."

Vivian gasped, " He was your father!"

" When we found him, he was just a bitter man living in the woods. He didn't even know I existed."

"Did you tell him?"

"Eventually." Merlin looked back on that memory, and remembered the sheer joy he felt, when he saw the look in his father's eyes.

Snapping back to the present, he continued, " He died to protect me."

She could sense his sorrow, "I'm so sorry."

Merlin retracted his emotions, " How about you? You and your father seem rather close."

Shrugging, she replied, " I guess. He does care for me and I for him. Sometimes he can be a bit excessive-"

"Sometimes?"

"Alright, most of the time." She confessed, "However, he didn't really start being overprotective with me until my mother passed away. I was only ten."

Merlin didn't know what to say, or how to be of some comfort,

Vivian was staring off into nowhere, " I remember when I last saw her. She had taken me out into the woods for a ride. Bandits attacked us. My mother handed me to one of her guards. She told him to take me back to the castle. They killed all the guards and kidnapped her." Her blue eyes were watering, "Her body was found two days later."

Merlin took her hand, "I'm so sorry for your lost."

"Thank you." She whispered.

They laid onto their backs, and looked up at the stars shimmering above them. The painful feelings began to fade. Merlin started to point out all the constellations. Gaius had forced him to read a book about them, because it apparently related to magic in someway. Merlin still didn't understand it.

"It's so beautiful," Vivian continued to gaze up, " it makes one feel so important."

Merlin crooked his head to look at her, "Really, it makes me feel so small."

"Why?" She asked, " To me it's like I'm part of some great big world. That I get to be part of something so amazing. That I have a role in it."

Merlin tuned back to the stars, " They make me feel like I have no choice. At first I was grateful to learn I had a reason for being born with my magic, but now I just wish I could just make my own reason. It's like my life's written the stars, and I don't get a say"

" I understand that." Vivian admitted, " A prison's a prison no matter how big."

"Is that how you feel?" He shifted to his side to look at her.

She also laid onto her side, "Constantly. My father, I love him, but he can make me feel so small at times."

She suddenly changed the topic, "Did you know my first kiss was with Arthur?"

Merlin was taken back by the random statement.

He blinked with amazement, "No."

She said with much regret, "I've never kissed someone who truly likes me back."

He looked into her dark blue eyes. She really was so beautiful. Vivian was looking back into his gorgeous eyes. He was so handsome.

They could feel each other slowly gravitating towards each other. Their eyes closing and the side of their noses brushing gently against each other. Their lips were so close they could almost feel them.

"KING PELLAMP AND KING BAYARD HAVE ARRIVED! THERE'S BEEN A MURDER!" Yelled a guard's voice from below, reverberated from the castle entrance.

Wait, what? Quickly Merlin and Vivian pulled away from each other before they could get any closer. Both of them were blushing profusely.

"Goodnight milady," he gave a little bow and ran off.

**Reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hansi Rahl, thank you for putting my story on Alert. I'm glad this story is still interesting. 88 you're reviews mean so much to me :) Thank you. Random reader I'd like to thank you and apologize to you. I think my writing in the last chapter was a bit off. It wasn't Merlin who had that outburst. It was a guard. So I feel terrible about making it very vague. BagginsPotterPevensie I'm so happy I've gotten you to write two words together I never thought could be in the same sentence: Poor and Vivian :) I love your reviews, thank you.**

Merlin was highly confused by the announcement he had heard earlier from the guard in the court yard. A murder? The kings arriving at this hour of the night?

Arthur was rushing through the hallway still in his nightshirt. As he was putting on his long coat, which he had grabbed on his way out of his room earlier, he saw Merlin running towards him.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, joining Arthur to where he was going.

Arthur's face remain stoic, "The Kings have arrived early because one of Bayard's knights had been murdered earlier today."

" Why did they both arrive early?" he attempted to keep up with Arthur's fast pace.

" Listeneise lies between Mercia and Camelot." Arthur explained, " They decided to travel together."

They arrived at the great counsel hall. When they entered, King Bayard and King Pellamp were standing on the other side of the room. Both of them were wearing their riding cloaks, which meant they just arrived. Each of them had a few knights, a couple lords and a handful of servants standing behind them.

" Arthur," Bayard approached him, " I assume you have been informed?"

"Yes," he nodded, " I am terribly sorry for you loss."

Bayard became lost in thought, "Sir Blubrys was a great and loyal knight. He was the most selfless man I ever knew. He was my best knight and capable of things no other knights were. He saved my life more times than I can remember."

Barging in the room, came King Olaf. Olaf was fully dressed with his crown upon his head. He came striding in and Vivian was following behind him.

Merlin tried to stay focus on the murder and not on Vivian. Vivian attempted to do the same.

" Do you know of any enemies that Sir Blubrys may have had?" Arthur asked.

Bayard replied, "As a knight, he would be unpopular with anyone who opposes me. Otherwise, I cannot think of anyone he had a personal quarrel with."

Arthur logical stated, " It's most likely whomever did this was after you. With your protector out of the way, it'd be easier to get to you."

The kings nodded in agreement. Assassination attempts were common against Kings. Arthur brought his attention to King Pellamp. This King was a tall rough looking man. He's skin was leathered and worn. Long black hair brushed against the side of his face down to his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked him.

"Yes," he nodded, "luckily it was just a knight."

"Just a knight?" Bayard was upset, " He was the best-"

Arthur calmed Bayard, " I'm sure he only meant that it is fortunate no one else was lost as well. We all mourn the loss of Blubrys. I suggest sending everyone to sleep."

The King's ordered there servants, nobles and knights to leave. However one of King Pellamp men didn't leave.

"Arthur," Pellamp introduced the man, "This is my Brother, prince Cilydd. He needs a place to stay as well."

Prince Cilydd barely looked anything like his brother. While Pellamp was muscular, Cilydd was as thin as a stick. His hair was a light brown shade and curly. He looked so innocent and sweet. Yet the prince seemed rather detached.

Arthur nodded, " Of course. I also think it'd be important that only the people in this room know where all the nobles are staying."

King Pellamp, looked at Merlin who was standing next to Arthur.

"What about him?" he pointed to the servant boy, " Should he be here?"

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, " This is my personal servant, Merlin, and has my complete trust."

Bayard closely inspected the servant, " Wait, are not you that young boy who accused me of lacing Arthur's glass with poison?"

Merlin was terrified. He could believe Bayard still remembered or recognized him.

"Yes sire," he became quiet, " I know now that I was wrong about it being you. I'm terrible sorry."

"Then," The king continued, looking very unpleased, " you proceeded to drink from the cup in front of the entire crowd."

Arthur came to Merlin's defense, " In which he did collapse because it really was poisoned."

Vivian made a loud audible gasp. Everyone turned towards her, causing her to flush with embarrassment. Then returned back to the matter at hand.

Bayard keep his eyes fixated on Merlin, " I would be lying to say I'm not upset what happened. However, it's obvious the boy was misinformed. He also was willing to risk his life to protect his masters. I trust him also."

Merlin let out a heavy sigh of relief. That's when he discovered Bayard was a good man, however just a bit long winded.

Pellamp and Cilydd agreed to trust Merlin too. Then they proceeded to make plans where everyone would stay. Even Olaf, Vivian and Arthur were moved, for safety reasons.

Because Merlin was the only servant informed, he would be in charge of moving everyone's things. He would have groan, but decided it wasn't in his best interest to do so. Instead he decided to shot Arthur glares whenever no one was looking.

" I'll assign my best and most trusted knights to protect our new rooms. I'll also be setting up other guards to stand at our old rooms, in case of the murder has followed you." Arthur said.

Then Arthur pointed to King Bayard, " I shall have Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot guard your chambers." He went next to King Olaf, " Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival shall guard your door." He then looked at Vivian, " Sir Eylan shall guard you door and for King Pellamp-"

"Actually," Pellamp interrupted, " I'd prefer to have my own knights guard me. No offense to your knights, but I've know mine longer."

"Of course," Arthur understood.

"In that case," Olaf spoke up, " I too request to have my own knights guard me. You may trust those peasants, Arthur, but I don't."

Arthur contained his rage, " Very well."

"May I then get another knight?" Vivian spoke up, " I just don't feel very comfortable with just one."

He nodded, " I'll make the arrangements. Sir Gwaine will also guard you. I will have Sir Percival and Sir Bersules. Merlin, go take everyone to there new chambers."

The young manservant was running all over the place. He had to take Bayard all the way to the west wing, only to take Pellamp and Cilydd to the east Wing right after. Olaf had to stay in a tower, making Merlin climb a billion steps.

Vivian was the last he had to escort to her room before going off again to get all the noble's things. He opened the door for her and she stepped through, looking about. She cringed at the state of the room. Next she turned to the blue eyed warlock.

" Merlin, about tonight-"

"Vivian," he softly interrupted her, " it's not the best time to talk."

She nodded, " You're right."

Merlin went to leave.

"Merlin," She called back to him, " If you see Cleodalis, just tell her I'm alright. That I haven't disappeared."

He weakly smiled to let her know his answer was yes. She softly smiled back to say thank you. He gave her a final goodnight look and she did the same.

**Reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated.**


	19. Chapter 19

t**arnished silver things thank you for putting my story on your favorite list. It really makes my day. LivingInTheClouds, thank you for putting my story on alert and putting it on your favorite list. I'm so happy that someone else finds this story interesting. Random reader, you are so kind and than you for such a lovely review. 88 thank for for such an amazing and nice review. BagginsPotterPevensie thank you for your awesome review. Alleywayqueen, I can't believe I missed that Perceivable thing again! :) I can't wait to see your own take with the odd pair. Also I was thinking what would this couples name be? Merian? Vivlin? (I don't like the sound of any of them)Thank you for being so kind.**

Merlin woke up the next day to the ungodly sound of the alarm bells ringing. He jolted straight out of bed and ran to see what had happened. Gaius' was already gone from the chambers.

However he did find his guardian, along with Arthur, Percival and the other Kings, standing over a dead body at the entrance of Arthur's temporary chamber. It was Sir Bersules who laid dead on the floor.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

Gaius, who was inspecting the body said, " Last night Sir Bersules was killed by what Percival has described as a invisible force."

Percival explained, " I was standing guard with him, when all of a sudden he started to yell. He was bleeding in his heart, as if a knife had been thrusted into him. Yet, I could see nothing. I swung my sword in every direction hoping to get the intruder. He was gone by that time. I had to warn Arthur, then seek help for Bersules. He was dead by the time I was able to get Gaius."

Gaius explained, " Spells to turn ones self invisible is difficult, but not impossible. It's the mere manipulation of light around the body."

Merlin always hated this, he hated the deaths the most, but he hated how it was always magic that seemed responsible for such horrible tragedies. Sometimes Merlin wondered if he was just an exception, and not the rule when it came to magic being good or evil.

" So," Pellamp concluded, " This man if after people of noble blood."

"Or woman." added Arthur.

"No." Merlin shook his head, " If she or he was, why didn't they try to go inside Arthur's chambers?"

Gaius agreed, " Yes, but what's the one thing connecting Sir Bersules and Sir Blubrys?"

"Their names both start with B?" Merlin gave his idea.

Arthur rolled his eyes in a 'you're not being helpful' way. Merlin sulked back realizing how stupid that sounded.

Bayard spoke, "They were both stabbed in the heart."

" And they're both knights." Merlin redeemed himself.

"Then why didn't he or she kill me?" Percival wondered, " I was right there."

This left all them completely stumped for an answer. What if this was more than one killer? No, all the clues pointed to one murderer.

Suddenly a high pitched scream filled the castle. Merlin and Olaf recognized the voice immediately.

"Vivian..." Merlin whispered. He was the first to start running.

Everyone was following shortly behind the manservant. When he turned a corner, he saw Vivian crying. Gwen was with her trying to calm her down. Just in front of them, was Cleodalis. The fourteen year old girl's body was sprawled on the floor. Her eyes wide open in fright. She was dead.

That poor girl, ripped away from the world before her time. Vivian was crying into Gwen's shoulder. Olaf ripped her from Gwen, and he held her close to him.

Merlin went to Cleodalis. Slowly he shut the young girl's eyes lids. He couldn't believe any of this. He had only seen the girl last night and now she was gone. Gaius came over next to observe her corpse.

"What happened?" Arthur inquired of Gwen.

Gwen was doing her best to not panic, " Vivian and I were on our way to see why the warning bell had rung, when we came across Cleodalis."

Gaius interrupted, " She was stabbed in the heart, just like Sir Bersules and Sir Blubrys."

"Sir Blubrys !" Gwen gasped.

Arthur nodded solemnly. So two knights and a servant were all killed. What was the connection?

Vivian who was still sobbing said, " Could she have been killed because she was working for me? Everyone who's died so far has been working for royalty."

Her theory was flawed, but it was the closest explanation they could devise.

Arthur gave his orders, " We can not assume anyone's safe. The whole castle must know. Percival, tell all the knights and them have the knights inform the citizens. We however will not let this stop us from what we need to do here. This could all be just to end our talks. We will not give this person the satisfaction."

The Kings all agreed with Arthur. The biggest flaw, Merlin noted, in nobles was their pride. They'd rather die than lose that.

Soon, all of them dispersed and headed back to their rooms. Arthur and Merlin were heading to Arthur's temporary chambers.

Off in thought, Merlin was thinking off poor Cleodalis. What had she done to anyone? She was just a sweet serving girl. It was supposed to be her fifteenth year in two months. Who was going to tell her parents?

"Merlin," Arthur directed his attention to his manservant, " You will be joining us in the meeting today."

"What?" He was wondering if Arthur had gone mad, " but you told me that I couldn't go, because I had a lot of chores to do. Besides I'll make a fool of myself."

Those were Merlin best excuses to not go.

" You most certainty will, but maybe you can act as entertainment for today."

"Well, Gaius asked me yesterday to pick him some lavender, and I still haven't done it. So I-"

"Merlin, " he cut him off before he could say more, "you are my servant; not Gaius'. You do as I say. Understood?"

He sighed at Arthur's stubbornness. It was a really strange day for him. No one would seem to leave Merlin alone. The conference was really slow and boring, but he was not allowed to leave. Arthur had him constantly by his side. Then when Arthur wasn't there with Merlin, one of the knights were.

Finally Merlin was able to escape them all. He hid in the library, which seemed like it was hardly ever used except by himself, Gaius and Geoffrey.

As he sat there in the dust books, a young woman suddenly appeared.

"Gwen!" Merlin acknowledged his dear friend, " What are you doing here?"

Gwen was also surprised to see him, " I'm hiding from Arthur and the knights. They've been following me everywhere."

She sat besides Merlin, letting her purple dress delicately fan out. They both leaned against a bookcase.

"They're doing that to you too?" Merlin smiled.

"Yes, Arthur just wants to make sure I'm safe, but it feels a bit excessive."

"Wait," Merlin raised an eyebrow, " Are you saying that the reason I'm being followed also is because they're trying to protect me?"

Gwen laughed, " Isn't it obvious? And Merlin, don't give me that look; it reminds me of Gaius."

He put down his eyebrow to appease his friend, " Arthur must really think I'm a girl if he thinks I can't protect myself."

She shook her head at his silliness, " He's just worried, that's all. You're not exactly a..well..."

"A rough-tough save the world type?"

She punched him on the arm.

"Oh no!" Merlin gave a whisper of a yell, "Arthur has possessed you!"

She chuckled, " He just doesn't want to see you hurt."

"I know." he sighed like it was his mother giving him a lecture.

"Come on," Gwen got up, " Let's get going before Arthur thinks we're both dead."

Suddenly they heard a sneeze from the other side of the book self. Both Gwen and Merlin looked behind them.

"Gwaine!" Gwen sighed when she saw the mischievous knight standing there.

"What?" Gwaine asked innocently, "Can't a guy go to the library to read a good book?"

"No." both Gwen and Merlin answered

Gwaine shook his head, "You two are so paranoid."

**Reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20 part I

**LivingInTheClouds, thank you so such. I loved your review; it was so sweet and incredible. It made me feel so amazing when I read it. 88, I love Gwaine and protective!Arthur too. Thanks a million for your lovely review and adding my story to your favorites list. BagginsPotterPevensie, I'm glad that I've got you curious and creeped out by the murders. I love showing Arthur protecting Merlin and Gwen, because I agree that it's so true those are the two he cares about most :)Thank you for the fantastic review. BlackShadow23, thank you for putting my story on Alert. Finn1013, I'm so happy that you ( and everyone else) found Gwaine in the library hilarious :) Thank you for the awesome review**.

"Merlin," She stopped him, " we need to talk."

" Vivian it's really not the time." he avoided her gaze.

" When will it be the time?" Vivian asked at him. " I listened to you when you needed to talk, now it's time you listen to me. I haven't been able to speak to anyone about this."

Merlin stood still and listened.

" I know I only knew Cleodalis for a short time," Vivian continued, " but I can't stop feeling so terrible. She did so much for me, and I barely acknowledged her. I didn't really know her, and now she's gone. I feel so guilty. I just want to stop feeling like this!"

Vivian was crying, so Merlin put both his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay," Merlin said in a hush voice, " we all miss her, and it's normal to feel like this when someone is lost. Once a dear friend told me that no one is worth your tears, but he was wrong. I think if we all cried a bit more maybe there would be fewer deaths in this world."

Was that wisdom that had just come from this young man's mouth? Vivian admired his words. It was almost like there were to opposite sides to Merlin.

"There's something else we need to talk about." she continued.

He nodded, "All right."

She took a deep breath, " About that dinner-"

"Vivian," he cut in, "maybe it's best if we just leave it there. We probably should be getting to the meeting."

"Don't you do this!" She shouted at him, " You can't run away every time things get a bit strange."

"Me? Run away?"

"Yes," she huffed, "that's what you always do. When I sent you signals that I may actually have feelings for you, you ran away by pretending not to notice. When it's time to speak the truth, you run away. You even run away from yourself! You put on a happy little face so no one can see how much you actually hate yourself!"

That hurt him deeply. It was like she had put a knife to his throat, sliced it open and was letting it bleed slowly. The saddest part was that it was slightly true. That's what hurt the most.

Merlin's face was dead cold, "Is that it?"

Vivian was scared by this expression, "Well, yes...I think so."

He continued to not give a reaction, " Then we should get going."

Vivian wanted to punch him in the face. Here he was, hiding again. She gave up and they walked all the way to the conference without speaking another word to each other.


	21. Chapter 20 part II

in opened the large wooden doors for her. She entered, realizing Merlin may never forgive her. It was painful, but she still was feeling so mad at him.

Vivian strode across the room. She sat next to her father, who had been saving her a seat. Merlin went to go stand in the background, as he accustomed to doing.

King Pellamp was talking, as his brother quietly sat next to him taking notes. Cilydd's eyes were shifting all around, watching as everyone spoke. Gwen was there too, sitting next to Arthur, at the end of the table. King Bayard, who had one of his noble man sitting next to him, was placed just on the opposite side of Pellamp.

"Where's the knight that was supposed to be escorting you?" Olaf asked his daughter which completely interrupted the whole talks.

"He's standing outside." She lied with confidence.

Olaf accepted this, and the meeting continued. They argued for what felt like hours on end. Merlin's legs would have started to hurt, if he hadn't been to focused on Vivian. Both of them were shooting each other glares.

"Arthur," King Pellamp gritted through his teeth, " what you're asking for is ridiculous."

"Is it not within your means?" Guinevere asked.

Pellamp wasn't sure how he felt about Guinevere. So far all her advice had been sound of mind. However she was born a servant girl.

"It is," Pellamp admitted, "however what you offer in return is so little, in comparison."

Arthur sighed, " I'm afraid that's all we have to offer at the time being."

Pellamp, " I understand that, but you must understand that I have to think about my own kingdom."

Bayard interrupted, " Let us take a break, so we can have some time to think."

Regent Arthur nodded, "Agreed."

They all got up to walk around, whereas Merlin went to sit on the floor.

"Merlin," Arthur looked down at him, "what are you doing?"

"Do you know how long I've been standing? I don't think my feet can take it!"

"Merlin." He said calmly.

"What?"

"Get up."

Unhappily, Merlin got up off the floor.

Arthur said sarcastically, " Well, this is going brilliantly."

"It's not going that terribly." Merlin offered some comfort.

"I can't persuade King Pellamp to give Camelot anything."

The manservant just listen, wondering what he wanted him to do about it.

Merlin advised, " You could try reminding him of all the things your father did for him in the past. Tell him of the future rewards that he could get. Maybe that would convince him."

Looking at Merlin with wonderment, Arthur couldn't believe this was the same man who tripped while bring him his breakfast.

"Now and then, Merlin, you seem to get these gems of advice."

Ecstatic, the wizard gave a great big smile. It was nice to smile after such a long staring contest with Vivian.

"I said now and then." Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're still the same buffoon who spilt water all over my books yesterday."

He sighed, " I'm sorry! Besides, what were you doing with books? You don't read."

Arthur smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ah!" Merlin rubbed it better.

Then Arthur turned back to the group, "Let us continue, shall we?"

Everyone agreed and sat back in their assigned seats. Merlin and Vivian went back to their mean looks at one another. Truthfully, the angry feelings they had felt for each other had disappeared awhile back, however both of them were too stubborn to stop now. It soon became a competition to see who could stay angriest the longest.

"King Pellamp," Arthur said in a persuasive tone, " remember when my father assisted you in your own magical purge in Listeneise. He lent you fifty knights and asked little in return."

Pellamp twisted his lip, " Yes, however he was benefitting from it too. He too shares the same hate for magic."

Vivian and Merkin were both tensing at the conversation. The princess had never given the subject of magic much thought, until Merlin. Yes, she had heard people calling it evil, but such things did not concern her. Now that it did, she found herself liking Pellamp less and less.

Merlin had dealt with this all his life. Still, the hurt never went away. He'd just have to stand there and listen to talks of how he was less than human. One may say words can not hurt you, but it's a lie. A bone will heal, yet words can stay forever.

"You will be benefiting from this agreement too." Arthur stated, "When Camelot has fully recovered think about the trading between our kingdom. You have to admit, your economy is suffering because Camelot is suffering."

As Merlin became more and more tired, he realized his knees had buckled. He fell into a side table, causing to knock over a vase.

He hadn't been thinking; he just reacted. His magic instinctually, keep the vase from falling to the ground. Quickly he grabbed the vase with his hands before anyone could see.

Vivian had seen the whole thing, because she had been starring at him. But that wasn't what was concerning Merlin. It felt like someone else had been watching him. However when he looked around, no one else was looking at him.

Pellamp was still arguing. Arthur was trying to persuade him. Bayard watched them fight. Cilydd was fixated on his paper, writing furiously, as if he was really angry. But Merlin couldn't shake the feeling that he had been caught.

After much spit and testosterone, the men had made agreements on only some of the issues. Therefore, the meetings would continue the next day.

Pellamp and Cilydd were the first to leave. Cilydd had been silent the entire time and still hadn't said a single word. Bayard acknowledged both Guinevere and Arthur before leaving. Olaf and Vivian still there.

"Where is that knight that's supposed to be guarding you?" Olaf demanded to know.

"He's outside, father." She was hoping.

Gwen stepped in, "Actually, Arthur should take her back. He is the best knight in the whole of Camelot, after all."

'_Did Gwen just say that Arthur should escort Vivian?'_ Merlin gave he a bewildered look, _'It's official. I've gone insane.'_

Olaf agreed and left with his guards. Vivian, Gwen, Arthur and Merlin were the only ones left in the room.

"Well," Gwen looked at both Merlin and Vivian, " don't think I didn't notice."

Merlin and Vivian both became scared. Had she seen Merlin use magic?

She scolded, " The entire meeting you two have looked ready to kill each other. Whatever it is, you two need to talk it out. Merlin, you will escort Vivian to her chambers, and resolve what ever the spat was about."

The raven haired boy was astonished, "Gwen, did you just give me an order?"

Gwen blushed profusely.

Arthur was so proud of her, "Yes, she did. Now get moving."

Together Vivian and Merlin walked away. They still weren't talking, however it was less about being mad. When they arrived at Vivian's room, she decided to speak.

"Merlin, I'm sorry-"

"No," he shook his head, "don't be sorry. You were right."

" I know," she sighed, " but I wish I wasn't. You are a good man Merlin. I wish you didn't have such a low opinion of yourself."

She opened the door. She walked right underneath the door frame, then she turned around again.

" I really had a good time during that dinner."

"So did I." he grinned.

She smirked, "Despite that I can't cook?"

"Especially because you can't cook." He teased, coming in closer to her.

She looked up at him. He was really tall compared to her. Slowly, they allowed themselves to admire each other: Vivian's blond locks, Merlin's wild dark hair, his high cheek bones, her beautiful lips.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

Merlin lend in closer to her. She closed her eyes. That when she realized this is what she really wanted, more than all the pearls of the ocean. Of all the things in the world, she wanted to feel his lips pressed against hers.

All she wanted was to held by him, and only him.

Nothing; that's what was happening. Vivian was still waiting for his touch. Quickly she became very peeved.

" Merlin, I-" she opened her eyes.

She stopped when she looked at him. He wasn't moving. His eyes were wide. Suddenly he started gasping for air and his face became twisted in pain.

"AGHHHHHHH!" he screamed, falling to the floor.

"MERLIN!"

She started to look for the problem. That's when she saw a stab wound right in his back. Vivian panicked.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" she screamed.

Arthur and Gwen, who had made sure not to be very far from the two, heard the screams from where they were. Swiftly, came running over. When they saw Merlin writhing on the floor in pain, they immediately went to his aid.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, putting pressure on Merlin's wound.

"AHH!" Merlin cried out at his touch.

" I don't know! One minute he was talking to me, the next he was screaming!"

They all realized that where Merlin was stabbed was in his upper chest on the left side. Right near the heart.

"Come on," Arthur picked up Merlin, " we got to get him to Gaius."

**Reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated**


	22. Chapter 21

**BagginsPotterPevensie thank you for being such a wonderful reviewer. I love being evil! MUHAHA!..sorry. Thank you BelinasEgg for putting my story on your favorite list. 88 I'm so glad you like that I made it into two chapters. Thank you for being so awesome! LivingInTheClouds, Oh my god you are amazing! Thank you for putting me on your author alert and as a favorite author. Merlin really wasn't helping in part one, was he? I can't say much about your second review without revealing anything. However, I thought it was awesome that you put doth and confuzzled in the same sentence :). Thank you everyone!**

They ran down the halls as fast as they could. Arthur was trying his best to keep Merlin from being bumped around, who was moaning in anguish. Vivian was running along side Arthur, never leaving her eyes from Merlin. Gwen was doing her best to keep up.

Bursting through the physician's chambers, Gaius was caught by surprised. When the old man saw Merlin, he became very pale.

"Gaius he's been stabbed!" Arthur ran over and laid Merlin on his stomach onto the bed for patients.

Without hesitation, Gaius went to his ward and inspected him. Merlin was gnashing his teeth because of the agony.

" Quick get me some water, honey, thread, a needle and yarrow," he gave his instructions to Gwen.

Gwen retrieved all the items he requested, and handed them to Gaius.

Gaius explained, "There's not a lot of blood, but he could be bleeding on the inside."

Quickly the physician went to work. They all watched silently, giving Gaius the space he needed to work. Arthur was hold Gwen close and tight. Vivian kept pacing up and down the room.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur let go of Gwen and walked closer to his injured friend, " You great idiot. You can't die. I order you to not die! You can't ignore my orders this time!"

Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on hers. They were all terrified. Gwen was watering at the eyes. What if Merlin died? She couldn't imagine not having his smiling face around anymore.

Arthur was furious. Who would want to hurt Merlin? Merlin was just a weak, clumsy, loyal manservant. Why would someone do such a thing to his friend? What if he hadn't gotten Merlin to Gaius in time?

"There," Gaius said, threading a finial stitch into Merlin's back, " he'll need to rest of awhile. The stab was just above his heart. Any lower and I don't think he would have survived."

When Gaius sat up from his chair, Vivian sat immediately in it. She took Merlin's hand in hers. It felt so cold; too cold. Gently, she stroked his cheek tenderly.

"I knew you'd be fine Merlin," she whispered to him, then brushed through his hair, " your so clueless you wouldn't even know how to die."

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. Arthur, Gwen and Gaius all watched in amazement that this was the same young woman who'd throw a tantrum if her shoes weren't in the right order.

They stayed there for hours. All of them waiting for some sign of Merlin coming around. It was really late in the night, when Gwen convinced Arthur to go get some rest. It took a lot of persuasion, even for Guinevere, before she could convince him.

"Alright," Arthur then spoke to Merlin, " when I get back I expect you to be your annoying cheery self again. If not there will be hell to pay."

Gwen went over and kissed Merlin on the forehead, " Get well soon."

The blond haired man said to Gaius, " I'll send some guards to come and protect you both."

They both left, while Gwen comforted Arthur. Vivian was still there, watching over Merlin.

"Vivian," Gaius said to her, " you probably should go get some rest."

She shook her head, " I don't need rest. I just need to make sure he's okay."

"He'll be fine.

"But I have to make sure. Do you understand what I mean? Besides I can't leave. I don't have a guard to take me back, even if I wanted to."

He nodded, "I'll be sleeping in Merlin's room if you are in need of me. I'm afraid to move him right now."

Gaius walked away into his ward's room. He closed the door behind him.

The poor princess was so confused. What was this warlock doing to her? In the matter of one day she found herself going through a whirlwind of emotions. One moment she was irritated, then upset, then worried and then caring all because of stupid lovable Merlin.

Vivian could feel herself falling asleep. She was exhausted, but she couldn't leave Merlin like this.

Carefully, she leaded her head onto his pillow. Her face was right next to Merlin's, but she was still sitting in the chair. Soon she was asleep, but still holding his hand.

Morning arrived, and Merlin woke up to the soft sound of someone snoring. He opened his eyes, to see Vivian sharing his pillow. He was surprised, to say the least, but happy to see her.

"Vivian?" he whispered.

She woke up and sprung from the pillow, " Thank god you're alive! Ow...my back."

"Trust me," he faintly smiled, " Mines worse. Besides, it wasn't that horrible."

"There was a knife in your back!"

"I've had worse."

"You liar."

"No really, I have." he replied earnestly.

The relief of seeing him awake, made Vivian's heart sore. Her heart had been aching the whole time and now her back was.

"Merlin, I-"

Then Gaius came out from the other room. When he saw Merlin's eyes open and was so relieved. He saw that they were holding each other's hands. Something that both Vivian and Merlin forgot that they were doing. When I realized, they both let go.

"What's the diagnosis? Am I going to live?" Merlin teased the physician.

Suddenly Vivian slapped his arm, " Don't make jokes like that!" she ordered.

"You can't slap me! I'm an injured man."

Gaius was amused by their silliness, " You're very lucky Merlin. Any further down and it would have been less fortunate. It's unusual, from the other attacks, the murderer was very precise. It's unusual that he missed."

Vivian got up to get some more water for Merlin.

"Gaius," Merlin laughed just above a whisper, " you're acting like you're unhappy to see me."

Without any warning, Gaius went straight up to him, sat in the chair where Vivian had been sitting, and leant over to give Merlin a gentle hug. Merlin hugged him back with his good arm.

"My boy, don't say such stuff. You know that I love you like a son."

They stayed in the embrace a moment longer. Vivian watched this lovely moment. Why couldn't her father be so good to her? Gaius got up and went to get some more honey for Merlin, so Vivian returned to her seat.

Gaius continued, "However, we have to look at what is different between you and the others."

He shrugged, " I was bending over, when I got stabbed."

Raising his eyebrow, Gaius asked, " Why were you bending over?"

"Ummm..." Merlin looked at Vivian.

Gaius gave an all knowing look, " I see."

"But why would someone want to hurt you?" Vivian asked Merlin.

"Well," Merlin thought about it, "The first two were knights. Then it was Cleodalis and then almost me. Perhaps this person kills in twos, based on position."

"I find that hard to believe." Vivian remarked.

Merlin sighed, " Well, I can't think of any other reason."

There was a knocking at the door. Gaius headed over and opened it. It was King Pellamp.

"Your majesty," Gaius bowed his head, " Is there something I can help you with?"

Pellamp remained outside the door. Merlin couldn't see the King, but the king couldn't see Merlin. However Merlin had a knack for listening in on conversations.

"Yes," Pellamp said, " I'm afraid my brother might be getting nightmares again."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, he's suffered them since he was found abandoned in a druid camp nearly twelve years ago after he was kidnapped. That's when I understood the evil of magic and why it must be destroyed. He's never fully recovered, but he's too stubborn to admit when he needs help."

"Let me get you a sleeping drought." Gaius said, leaving the door still not open enough for Pellamp to have seen the manservant and princess.

Gaius returned to Pellamp with a bottle, "Here, give this to him."

"I will." Pellamp took the vial. "I guess I should be getting ready for the meeting."

Gaius closed the door when the king left. Merlin found himself really wishing to be there in the meetings. He actually found them interesting at times, when he wasn't standing for hours.

Suddenly, the door burst wide open. Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon and Elyan all came running in.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled rushing over to the injured man, " Are you alright?"

"Never better." Merlin teased.

Lancelot spoke, "Arthur told us what happened this morning. I can't believe it."

Gwaine curled his fist, " He should of told us last night, the -the-!"

"Prat?" Merlin offered an insult.

Gwaine smirked, "Exactly."

Elyan poked Gwaine in the gut and gave a little cough.

"What?" Gwaine asked.

Elyan quickly shifted his eyes towards Vivian. Gwaine looked at Vivian, then back to Merlin. Then the pieces began to click.

" So..." Gwaine couldn't think of anything to say, " We'll, I guess we should-" .

Next Arthur and Gwen came into the room.

" Gaius," Arthur said very loudly, " How is- Merlin!"

Gwen gasped with joy when she saw the young man awake. She ran up to him and gave him a warm hug.

"Ow, Ow! Gwen, as much I love your hugs. I've still got a knife wound. Could you be a bit gentler?" Merlin asked.

She starting fumbling out an apology. Everyone there was all so happy to see Merlin.

The young warlock looked around. He didn't realize how many people cared for him. It was a good feeling to know, that he wasn't nearly so alone as he thought he was.

"We probably should leave Merlin to rest." Leon advised everyone.

Leon was the first to leave. Then Percival and Elyan were next to exit. Gwaine lightly patted Merlin on the shoulder before leaving, as well along with Lancelot.

Just before Arthur was about to leave, Merlin said to Arthur, "Thanks for carrying me."

"You remember that?"

"I was in pain, not unconscious."

Though he pretended not to care, Arthur felt terrible about the torture Merlin must have been going through.

"Yeah well, don't mention it again." Arthur changed the subject, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to end the discussions now."

"What! Why?"

"It's too dangerous." he explained, " I can't let another person get hurt."

Vivian stood up, "That's not what you said when the knights or Cleodalis were killed!"

"Yes, well..."

"No!" Vivian walked right up to him, " Merlin was nearly killed for who know's what. He has worked tirelessly doing everything for us. Everyone's worked too hard for these talks to go to waste. You will finish the meetings and we will find who is responsible for these attacks! Understood?"

Arthur was terrified of her. His back had stiffen up straight, like how a soldier's would for his captain. She had a murderous look in her eye. Gwen's mouth was gapped open with shock. Merlin smiled at Vivian's bold attitude.

"She's right." Merlin concurred, "Go, finished what you started."

When Arthur finally regained his senses, he nodded and left with Gwen.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Oh wait!" Vivian remembered, " I need him to take me back to my room. Arthur!"

She ran out the door, to catch up to the others. Gaius and Merlin gave each other strange looks, and then laughed. Wearily, Merlin went back to sleep.

**I love Review/Criticisms**


	23. Chapter 22

**Random review, you inspired me to write this chapter, despite that I already finished the story. I loved your idea, thank you and I think it makes the villain more dimensional. silver-doe287 thank you for putting my story on Alert. LivingInTheClouds, thank you for the lovely review. It made me feel better after such a hard day. Thank you for being wonderful. 88 thank you for that amazing compliment! You are so sweet, thank you :)**. **A fan, thank you for checking up on my work. It really is a great help. I completely understand what your talking about with school.** **I'm right there with you. BagginsPotterPevensie, thank you for reviewing. I'm so happy that I've made you feel a warm spot for Vivian/Merlin. You're always so nice.** **Thanks to everyone!**

_P.O.V of the Murderer:_

It's like I can smell them. Their stench is overwhelming. Disgusting creatures and no one realizes. It has to be done, but everyone just thinks they're just innocent victims. However, I know the truth.

I watch them as they go about pretending to be normal. They know they aren't and so do I. Evil must be erased from this world.

Every time they say magic was involved with the killings. They are wrong! I don't have magic! I can't have magic! It is wrong! It is evil!

Mother and Father taught me that. I remember once I had done this evil when I was a child. My parents were merciful and spared me. They attempted to beat it out of me. When it didn't work, they did the only thing they could. They banished me.

I don't blame them. They should have destroyed me. I kept that in mind as I eradicated the magic from my soul. Eventually I returned to my old life, my savior came and took me back. However my parents had been killed. I don't know how they died. I remember they were found stabbed.

Yes, it is true, there was blood found on my knife. Yet, I know better. When I see those with magic, I know I must do the bidding of my parents and most of all my rescuer, the one I'd do anything for.

I can feel their magic rushing through their veins and pumping through their organs. With every fibber of my being, I know it is my duty to quiet their hearts. It's not murder, it's justice.

Don't believe what they say! There is no magic! I don't have magic! I kill them, but they just don't see me. Do not ask how I do this, for it's all a blank to me as well. "That doesn't that make sense", some of you might say. You don't have to understand it, but I know I don't have magic! I don't!

I can't...

**I love Review/Criticisms.**

**I know this is short, but I promise the next will be longer.**


	24. Chapter 23

**BagginsPotterPevensie thank you for reviewing. It's a relief to hear that I was able to convey the character's creepiness :)Valkyriexx, I'm very pleased that I kept you guessing of why the murders were happening. Thank you so much for the review. CelticRemedy, many thanks for putting my story on Alert. LivingInTheClouds, you totally got it! I absolutly love your reviews. You're awesome. Silver-doe287 thank you for putting my story on your favorite list. I totally understand wanting to understand a character's physci. I'm happy to know I'm not the only one who finds that stuff intreguing :). A fan, thank you for reviewing! I'm also really glad I added that last chapter, too. 88 thanks a million for putting me on your favorite author's list and your review are always so great to read.**

It was another ruthless day. The meetings were coming along slowly, but surely. King Pellamp seemed rather distracted which made him a bit more reasonable to Arthur's requests. Bayard was a skillful negotiator and was a bit more capable at reaching a compromise. However, his attending noble man seemed rather upset that he didn't demand more. Cilydd was his usual self. He was very quiet and continuing to write.

Vivian wasn't fully present because her mind was still with Merlin. She couldn't stop worrying about him. What if something terrible happened to him while she wasn't there? Her eyes were gazing off into nothingness.

Cilydd, who was sitting next to her, asked in a whisper, " Are you well?"

She snapped out of her trance, "Of course I am."

"You seem rather distracted. Is there something you wish to talk about?"

"No." Vivian replied. She really had no desire to talk to anyone. She hadn't spoken two words to this young man once, so she wasn't about to just spill her feelings to him.

" I understand," he nodded, "my brother is uneasy today too."

She was feeling very uncomfortable. This man didn't talk to anyone, but all of a sudden he decided to talk to her during an important meeting. It was unusual, but he seemed like he was just trying to be nice.

He continued, " Pellamp is concerned for me because I had trouble sleeping. He always frets over me, he's the best brother one could ask for."

Vivian whispered, "That's great, but -"

"Sometimes it's best to just talk about things to get over them." Cilydd painted a smile on his face, " That's what my brother says."

" I really don't think we should be talking."

"Vivian!" Her father yelled, causing everyone to be silent.

Everyone was looking at her. She sat up straight, to hide that she was embarrassed.

Olaf scolded her, "Don't talk while others are speaking. It's rude. I really expect more from you."

Vivian was fuming on the inside. She blamed Cilydd and her father for making a fool out of her. Arthur could feel the tension in the room building. Gwen was trying to silently tell him to do something to ease the friction.

"Let's take a moment of rest." Arthur said.

Everyone got out of their seats. Gwen went over to Vivian. The young princess looked like she was ready to explode.

"Did you see that?" she whispered, "How dare that boy get me make a joke out of me."

Gwen calmed her, "I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. However, your father shouldn't have yelled at you."

Vivian let out a sigh.

Meanwhile, the murderer watched as everyone aimlessly prattled on. He was surprised no one had mentioned the servant boy he stabbed. Then again, he thought back to the girl Cleo..something. If she hadn't been found by all the Kings at the same time, would there have been an announcement?

Probably not, and this eased his mind. He was just a servant boy who's death was most likely nothing more than an inconvenience to Arthur.

He continued to believe that Merlin was dead. The killer continued to listen to Bayard ramble on and on about an old story of his. But he wasn't invisible, he had been in plain sight the entire time.

However, no one would ever know it had been him the whole time.

**I love Review/Criticisms**

**Sorry, I lied. This one was short too, but I'll do better for the next one.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Cypriana, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you find Vivian/Merlin as cute as I do :)LivingInTheClouds, I have to admit when I first read your review I was a bit cunfuzzled, but I loved it so much! It really made me smile knowing that you put that much effort into trying to solve this mystery :) Cazziline, thank you for your lovely review! I'm very happy that I've got you curious about the murder. Random reader, thank you again for your wonderful suggestion and I'm glad you know that you like the killer as a loony! 88, what can I say, you have been so amazing once again :) Thank you for reviewing. BagginsPotterPevensie, you have been so wonderful, thank you for reviewing again :) sidhefaerie thank you for putting my story on Alert and on your favorite story list. It really means so much to me.**

It was the morning after and Merlin was restless. His magic helped speed along the healing process. However, it wasn't completely healed, and he still felt sore but he was never going to admit that.

"Gaius," Merlin said, "I really do feel a lot better. Can I please go?"

The physician sighed, " Fine, but don't strain yourself. It might cause your stitches to come out...and don't do anything that will get your blood flowing too quickly. That could be dangerous."

"Thanks!" Merlin got up, after taking one more bite of bread.

Gaius mused, " Why is it that the one day Arthur let's you rest, you can't wait to go to work?"

" You know how I like to oppose him." He replied.

The old man chuckled, " Take a guard with you."

"I will."

Merlin left the room, leaving Gaius to finish his breakfast alone.

He took his time arriving at the counsel room. His guardian would have been very pleased to know he was following his instructions. Also Sir Heylan made sure he didn't strain himself.

When they arrived, Sir Heylan quietly opened the door for Merlin. Thanking him, Merlin entered. Gwen was in the middle of a persuasive argument with Bayard and Olaf. Vivian, Pellamp and Cilydd were listening, intensely. Arthur, who had been leaning back in his chair, sat up at the sight of Merlin. Vivian too swiftly turned her head towards him. This caused everyone else to draw their attention towards the manservant.

Merlin was feeling very embarrassed. He hadn't meant to interrupt.

"Merlin," Arthur got up from his chair and walked over to him, " What are you doing here?"

Cilydd has the most surprised look, "You're alive!"

"Yeah," Merlin stated, " Gaius said I could attend if I didn't strain myself."

Bayard looked at him, "What happened?"

The wizard gave Arthur an incredulous look, "You mean you didn't tell them?"

Taking a deep breath Arthur and whispered him a replied, " No, because I figured it be safer for you if no one knew. That way who ever was trying to hurt you would think they had succeeded."

Merlin thought about this. It didn't seem like terrible plan. It actually sounded well thought out.

Arthur announced to everyone, "Two days ago, my manservant was attacked by the same murderer who killed Sir Bersules, Sir Blubrys and Cleodalis."

"How did you survive?" Cilydd asked Merlin.

"Did you see who it was?" Olaf demanded to know.

Merlin answered them both, " No, the person who attacked me was invisible at the time."

Cilydd quill snapped in two, accidentally.

Merlin ignored this and continued, "I survived, because the attacker just hit me above my heart."

Arthur offered him a chair, "Sit Merlin. We don't want you bleeding all over the floor."

Gratefully, Merlin sat down. He sunk into the seat, trying not to have his injury touch the backside. He was ready to listen. Apparently, during the last talk, a lot had been accomplished. They were nearing an agreement. Suddenly, Merlin jerked up with a realization.

Gwen looked at him, "Merlin are you okay?"

Merlin looked around. He looked fearful. As if his life was in danger that very moment. How little did everyone else know, he was right.

Slowly Merlin addressed Arthur, " Sire, May I have permission to ask a question?"

Arthur frowned at Merlin. Why was he acting so strangely?

"Of course." Arthur replied, not conveying the worry he felt.

Turning to Cilydd, Merlin asked, " How did you know I was injured?"

Everyone turned to Cilydd. The young man was trembling and sweating.

"What do you mean?"

" When I walked into the room you were surprised to see that I was alive." Merlin got out of his chair and began to back away, "You said 'You're alive', but no one knew I was attacked."

Without hesitation, Arthur grabbed Guinevere and quickly took her to the other side of the room.

Pellamp laughed, "This is absurd. You can't possibly believe my brother is responsible."

"The murder started when you're traveling party joined Bayard's!" Merlin exclaimed.

Bayard, also got out of his chair and backed away.

Olaf was next to come to Cilydd's defense, " Are you really going to be so foolish as to believe the word of a servant boy."

Vivian looked at her father. She knew this was going to kill him inside, but she had to do it. She too arose from her seat and went to stand against the wall. Olaf didn't know what to say. His own daughter, betraying him like this was unthinkable.

"How did you know about Merlin?" Vivian asked this time.

Cilydd was shaking, " I- I-"

Arthur's voice was amplified by the walls, " Only Gwen, Vivian and I knew about Merlin's almost death. Anyone else who discovered, found out when Merlin was well."

Pellamp furiously got up, "How dare any of you accuse my brother! He couldn't hurt a fly! He's never even gone into battle, his heart is so weak. Tell them Cilydd! Cilydd..."

Cilydd stared intensely at the table. He had never looked so terrifying.

"You're wrong, brother!" Cilydd jumped up, brandishing a knife, " My heart is not so weak."

Pellamp couldn't believe it. His own shy brother was the murder. Olaf ran over to Vivian and held her tight. King Pellamp ran to where the others were standing.

"Don't you see?" Clidd's he looked at his brother, eyes begging, " I've done this all for you. You'll be so proud of me. You're my brother, my rescuer! You saved me from those druids; from my banishment!"

Pellamp was horrified, "Banishment?"

"Everybody out!"Arthur commanded.

They ran towards the door. Everyone except Pellamp, Vivian and Merlin.

Cilydd bug eyes looked at Merlin, "This is your fault! When I'm done killing you, I'll be able to kill all your filthy kin."

Pellamp looked at Merlin, "What is he talking about?"

"How should I know?" he lied.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

The Regent was helping everyone through the door. He held the door's wooden barricade just high enough so everyone could duck underneath. He kept the door barely open so everyone could just slip through, but close enough so he could quickly close it if he need to.

" Do you think I'm stupid?" Cilydd was getting closer to Merlin, " I know about your magic. Mother and father will be proud of me when you're dead."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted again. "What's he talking about?"

The young warlock stuttered, trying to explain. While backing away from his attacker

"He's a mad man Arthur!" Vivian came to his aid, " You can't seriously believe a word he says."

Cilydd's attention turned towards her. His body was tense, his figures curled and his teeth were clenched.

"You know about him don't you?" the prince sneered, " You're just as bad. mingling with a disgusting creature like him. It's revolting. You both will die!"

Suddenly Cilydd turned invisible.

"Get out of here," Merlin told Vivian and Pellamp, "He's after me, there's nothing neither of you can do."

"No Merlin!" Arthur yelled having heard, "Get out now!"

With a nodded Pellamp quickly ran to the door, and quickly got to the other side of the door. The only ones left in the room now was Arthur, Vivian and Merlin.

"Come on!" Arthur said to Vivian, barely able to keep the barricade up, " Go through."

She shook her head, " I can't."

Olaf yelled at Vivian, "Get over here now! You''ll be killed!"

"I can't leave him here to die!" She yelled back.

Her father continued to shout, " He's just a servant boy! He's dispensable."

She cried back to him, "Not to me, he's not!"

Before she had time to process what came out of her own mouth, she pushed Arthur out onto the other side. The door slammed shut. She was stunned scared.

_'Merlin!'_ She remembered. She quickly ran over to him.

"Vivian!" he shouted, "What are you doing here?"

She heard a footstep over to the left. Taking off one shoe, she threw it in that direction. It hit Cilydd, causing him to become visible again.

"Saving your life, that's what!" She answered back.

" Forbærne! Ácwele! "The prince shot a fire ball at Vivian.

Merlin stepped in front of her, creating a mighty shield to protect them without a signal word.

"Your highness, please think about what you are doing! We're the same!" Merlin tried to make him see reason, " you've been killing people you think have magic, when you're guilty of the same thing."

"No!" the man shouted, " Stop it! know what you're trying to do! Feoll bu brand!"

The ceiling began to crumble from above. Merlin took Vivian by the waste and saved her from the falling stones.

"Flíeh grima!" Merlin shouted, causing a vase to fly towards Cilydd. He ducked and the vase smashed against the wall

"You have magic! How can you do this to your own kin? You're a hypocrite!" Vivian snarled at him.

"No! No!" Cilydd pounded his forehead with his palms, " No, magic is evil. People with magic are evil."

He shot out a yellow light from his hands. Merlin and Vivian ran to dodge it. They feel to the floor, scrapping their skin. Vivian hissed, holding her hand.

Merlin stifled a hiss.

Vivian could see he was in pain. She looked at his back and saw that his bandage was red with blood. His stitches had come undone.

Merlin was panting, " Please, you don't want to do this!"

Cilydd looked stark raving mad. He looked so lost and confused. It was like he didn't know where he was himself.

Merlin calmly spoke, " Magic can be for good. I know people have told you that it's only evil, but that's not true. Let me help you."

Cilydd took his knife, then looked at him like how a child would when he had done something wrong.

"People-with magic," he started to cry, " are evil. They are mistakes."

The prince took the knife and impaled it into his own heart.

"No!" Merlin ran to him.

Falling to the ground, Cilydd's lids began to close. Merlin put his hands over his heart and began to press ferociously to stop the bleeding.

The prince looked up at Merlin. He was so scared.

"Mother? Father?" he cried out, "Please, please, I didn't mean to. I can't help it."

Merlin hushed him, " I know you didn't. I know."

"Please!" Cilydd became to moan, " Stop it! Don't hurt me! Please! Brother, brother I love you. I'll make you proud. "

The prince's breathing became weaker and weaker, until there was no more. His arms feel to his side, palms open. His eyes still open, exposing all the fear, vulnerability and guilt.

Merlin knew he couldn't do anything more. He just starred at the dead body. Vivian went over and sat by Merlin. She closed Cilydd's dead eyes, so they'd stop torturing Merlin.

" I couldn't save him." Merlin just continued to stare.

"No," Vivian agreed, " it was too late for him. His mind was poisoned long before."

" I should have-"

"What?" Vivian asked, " He was disturbed. What ever happened to him, happened a ling time ago. There was nothing you could have done."

"But-"

"Merlin," She took him by the chin and made him look at her, " you saved me. Is that not something?"

Merlin didn't know what had come over him, he kissed her straight on her perfect lips. It held a passion like a river's rapids. Vivian was surprised, but returned a kiss with equal force, coming closer to him.

He cupped her cheeks with his soft hands, while she ran her fingers through his hair. Over and over again they let their lips danced with each other. She gasped for breath after every touch, drowning in his heat. Their hearts pounded in harmony.

" I love you." Softly, Merlin whispered

Vivian finally knew what true love felt like. It was so wonderfully overwhelming. It was fire, light, air, water, earth, primal, spiritual ... magical. They held each other tight. She buried her face in his neck, soaking in his warmth. He held the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her curls, to keep her close.

Throughout this, neither had realized that the others had been trying to break back in the entire time. The door fell off it's hinges. Arthur had gotten the other knights to help him break down the door.

When Olaf found his daughter in the arms of that manservant, he was furious.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Olaf ran over to Vivian and yanked her away by the arm.

Pellamp ran straight for his dead brother. He was check for any sign of life. When he found none, he started to cry.

"Oh, my dear brother." He touched his lifeless face, "Why?"

Pellamp started to cry. He was a king, with a heart made of stone, but for his brother he would shed his tears.

"What happened?" He begged for Merlin to tell him.

Solemnly, Merlin stood up and whispered, " I'm so sorry, but he stabbed himself. He just couldn't take it anymore."

Pellamp returned to his brother and held him in his arms, he couldn't understand it. That's what Pellamp regretted. He never was there for Cilydd, because he didn't know. They were all watching the sorrowful sight, except for Olaf.

Vivian's father walked up to Merlin, " I will have you hanged for touching my daughter."

Merlin was terrified.

"No father!" Vivian ran in between the two of them, "You will not hurt him! I love him!"

They all went dead silent. There were so many emotions and thoughts going around. King Olaf could figure out what to think about this.

"You are too young to understand love."

" I'm not a child!" She glared at him, " You think I am naive. That I know nothing of the world. If that is true, who's fault is it?"

" How dare you speak to me like this!" He pointed his finger at Merlin, "This is your fault."

"Sire," Merlin stood beside Vivian, " Your daughter is loud, bossy, outspoken, caring, loyal, funny, beautiful and amazing. If it is a fault to love her, then yes I am guilty."

Olaf was still furious, he threatened Vivian, " I will have you disowned."

Her answer was unexpected.

"Then do it."

He was in disbelief. It was just an empty threat, and he knew it. However, he had been certain Vivian would have given up on this boy by just those few words.

Her father replied, " You won't have anything. None of your riches, cloths...you won't even have a roof over your head."

"That may be true, " Vivian would not be intimidated by him, " but I will have my heart and freedom."

The king hadn't realized that was how his child felt. Like a prisoner and he was her jailer. He watched and Merlin and Vivian took each other's hands. Their dirty scrapped filled fingers intertwined.

Olaf remembered his own wife. How he had lost her. He had been so determined to keep Vivian safe, that he forgot to let her live.

"Vivian," He became calmer, " I can see you have strong feelings for this boy."

"Merlin." She reminded him of his name.

" Yes, but it can not be." Olaf reminded her, " You are a princess and someday you will be queen. When the time comes, you must marry for the good of your kingdom."

She felt the stinging truth of his words. She couldn't bear to look at him.

" Please Vivian," he father begged her, " Don't do this. Don't leave me. You are the only thing I have left."

She looked at her father. He was desperate. She know understood why her father hadn't let her find her independence. It because he was a lonely old man with only his daughter for company.

A single tear fell down her cheek. What was she to do?

**Reviews and criticisms are loved.**

**Only one more chapter left.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Pinkskyline, thank you for all the good advice, checking on my errors and the kind comments. Also, thank you for putting this story on Alert. Random reader, thank you for being so inspiring and nice. LivingInTheClouds, when you figured it out I was so impressed. You should be a detective! Thank you. WritingRelease, thank you for adding my story on alert, putting it your favorite list, and writing that amazing review. I too love Frelin because that was the first episode of Merlin I ever saw. For awhile I was really unsure if I was going to make Vivian and Merlin work. Ya mudda, :) **. **Everyone, you have been fantastic and here's the last chapter.**

With every step she took, Merlin could feel his heart break a little more inside. She was standing by her horse in the court yard, while a servant saddled the stead. Her eyes were focused on Merlin, who was standing at the stairs along with Arthur and Gwen.

Arthur could imagine the pain Merlin was going through. To be forced away from one's love is a pain he'd wish for no man. Gwen put her hand on Merlin's unharmed shoulder.

"Merlin," Arthur was hesitant to speak, " I been meaning to ask you, why did Cilydd think you had magic? I couldn't really hear what was going on in the room."

Still looking off at Vivian, he replied, " I don't know. Why did he think any of the others had magic? I can't begin to understand."

Arthur accepted this answer, because he believed lying was a foreign concept to Merlin. This only made matters worse for Merlin, knowing it was going to rip Arthur apart when he eventually knew the truth. The young manservant looked up at the sun. He felt like the sky was mocking him with it's bright, cloudless day.

Vivian too felt this sting in her heart. The tormenting ache, that seemed to have no cure.

Olaf, seeing his daughter distraught, gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She tried to smile, but she couldn't.

As he watched his daughter's despair he said to her, "Do you really love him?"

She nodded her head.

He sighed, " I'll let you say goodbye to him. That is all. Anything more and you'll both regret it."

Maintaing a grace, Vivian walked over to Merlin. His hear was racing as she got closer. Gwen and Arthur both wandered away so they could be alone.

"So." Vivian sighed.

"So."

" I don't want to leave," She whispered to him, voice slightly cracking.

He replied throut constricting, " I don't want you to leave."

She smiled at his words, "When do you think we'll see each other again?"

With uncertainty, he said, " Who knows, but I am certain destiny has plenty of things in store for us."

Her laugh trembled with sadness.

"Here," Merlin said, taking out a dragon carved of wood, " I wanted to give this to you. My father made it for me before he passed away."

"Oh no," she shook her head, " you can't give me that. It's too valuable."

He sighed, "Then don't think of it as a gift. Think of it as something you can return to me, when we see each other again."

He held it out to her. She took it and held it, like if it were made of glass.

Vivian took off the necklace she had been wearing, and carefully placed in the palm of Merlin's hand.

"This was my mother's." She told him looking lovingly at both him and the necklace, " If you forget to give it back to me, I'll be very upset."

He laughed, " I won't."

"Vivian!" Olaf called out for the princess.

They both said there mournful goodbyes without having to say a single word. She slowly walked over to her horse and mounted it. With one more look, she and her father were leaving Camelot.

After they were both gone and out of sight, Arthur walked up to Merlin.

"How are you?" Arthur asked.

"Fine." He replied quietly. Arthur knew it was a lie.

Merlin looked at the necklace. It was uncharacteristically simple, compared to everything else Vivian owned. It was a gold chain with a single diamond. He held it softly, promising to keep it safe.

He smiled at it, thinking of Vivian, " I'm sure our paths will cross again"

**THE END**

**Thank you everyone. This is probably the last story I'm going to write for a very long time. It was a challenge for me to write this whole story in the mist of a 40 page assignment, 2 book reading assignments, rehearsals, an English test and math homework. Apparently, it's only going to get worse. Don't worry, my school work didn't suffer :). I loved doing this, however, I don't know if I can keep this up. So once again, thank you to everyone who put up with my many mistakes and who were so kind to me in your review. It really meant a lot to me :)**


End file.
